Stargazing
by Lybeah
Summary: Raven n'était pas vouée à une vie de super-héroïne, elle dont les ambitions demeuraient à sa petite échelle, mais la déchirure du sol sous ses pieds, la sensation de mourir et l'infirmité d'un corps en pleine mutation en avaient décidé autrement. TonyxOC.
1. Prologue

**Avec au moins déjà trois fanfictions en cours, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de m'engager sur une quatrième ? Non, évidemment que non. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister, en sortant complètement traumatisée de la séance éprouvante qu'a été Infinity War, de m'en retourner à un vieux projet. C'est la troisième fois que je tente d'écrire un TonyxOC, alors espérons que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.**

 **Par contre, cette OC-ci est travaillée. Elle a une mentalité complexe, n'est pas surpuissante mais possède cependant ses points forts aux côtés des Avengers, alors, _s'il vous plaît_ , ne venez pas immédiatement me dire que c'est une Mary Sue dès ce prologue. Attendez un peu avant d'en juger, car c'est un personnage que je chéris et qui est plutôt lent à mettre en place.**

 **Mais sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter - c'est ma plus grande joie que de recevoir des reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Stargazing**_

 **Prologue**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" Si Cendrillon avait eu une horloge dans le coeur, elle aurait bloqué le temps à minuit moins une et se serait éclatée au bal toute sa vie."_

\- Mathias Malzieu

 _Shutter Island x Jessie Reyez_

 _10 AM Gare du Nord x Keaton Henson_

.

.

.

 _2008, New York._

La gorge déchirée de sanglots insoutenables, Raven Amick tenta une fois encore, à l'aide de ses mains parcourues par des spasmes de plus en plus violents au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, de soulever le bloc de pierre qui écrasait sa jambe droite. En vain.

Après maints essais infructueux, l'arrière de sa nuque s'en retourna se renverser contre les débris où elle était désormais piégée depuis au moins vingt minutes. Peut-être, avec de la chance, était-ce une estimation temporelle exacte, mais, après s'être évanouie et avoir repris conscience trois fois à la chaîne, elle n'en était pas si sûre. Et l'inconscience menaçait de l'emporter à nouveau, alors que des nuées noires commençaient à tomber devant ses yeux rougis par l'atroce souffrance qui dévorait son corps, l'enserrer. _Combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ? Comment de temps vais-je encore devoir pleurer et supplier_ _pour_ _un peu d'aide, avant qu'on ne vienne me secourir ? Vais-je mourir ici,_ _seule_ _?_

Raven venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans en ce mois de février, et refusait de s'éteindre si jeune. Et jamais elle ne se serait imaginée perdre la vie d'une façon si brutale, alors qu'ils visionnaient en classe un documentaire sur les exploits Captain America durant la guerre, que la plupart dormaient, tête dans les bras, et qu'elle mâchonnait son bic tout en écoutant distraitement Nina lui expliquer ce qu'était la position n°55 du Kamasutra, et que le sol s'était ébranlé, et que, moins de dix secondes plus tard, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'évacuer l'étage, de l'effroi plein le coeur, l'immeuble scolaire tout entier s'écroulait sur eux. Elle se souvenait peu clairement de sa chute, juste des doigts de Nina glissant loin des siens, d'une sensation glacée étreignant son corps, et de l'impact.

 _Bam_.

C'était en soit un miracle qu'elle ait survécue de la sorte. Mais qu'en étaient-ils des autres, du prof d'histoire en train de râler ouvertement à propos des devoirs qu'il corrigeait à l'encre rouge, du mec assis derrière elle qui bavait dans son sommeil, des jumelles, de Nina ? _Surtout_ de Nina. Etaient-ils réduits en dépouilles sinistres, écrasés sous des colonnes de pierre, ou bien vivants et dans l'exacte même situation qu'elle ? Au fond, elle préférait ne même pas y penser à l'heure qu'il était.

Mais le temps s'écoulait, seconde après seconde, et l'indignation se fit croissante en elle.

 _Sérieusement, je vais mourir ici ?_ Parce que si c'était le cas, qu'en serait-il de ses grands rêves de petite fille, quant à obtenir son diplôme dès le terme du lycée, fière dans l'uniforme rouge traditionnel, avec ses parents qui lui tireraient les joues et ébourifferaient sa chevelure brune, faire de grandes études et devenir la nouvelle JK. Rowling d'ici la prochaine décennie ? De son talent pour l'écriture vanté par tous, anéanti par cette mort absurde ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais, _jamais_ gratter les oreilles de Mika, leur chat, s'étirer sur son balcon, bras au vent de New York, dès le petit matin, mâchonner des chewing-gum à la fraise, faire de la balançoire, soulever le petit Jonathan dans ses bras et écraser des bisous collants sur ses rondeurs faciales, faire du scooter, taper des pages et des pages sur son petit PC recouvert d'auto-collants, courir après le bus, se ronger les ongles, souffler dans sa paille, regarder les bulles de son verre de coca light s'élever vers la surface, infinies, masser les épaules de Nina, revisionner _encore_ Le Château dans le Ciel, shooter dans un ballon, pester après le perroquet du voisin, manger des amandes, rire, s'époumoner sur un air de Kanye West en prenant sa douche, assurer à ses parents qu'elle les aimait, remonter ses couvertures sur son menton en s'endormant, _vivre_.

Tout simplement vivre, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas qu'après sa mort, son père s'enferme dans son bureau et s'y consume, que sa mère éclate en sanglots et ne retrouve plus jamais sa joie de vivre, que Jonathan soit traumatisé à vie par l'absence violente de sa sœur alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans…

 _Je suis toute petite dans ce monde trop grand, si insignifiante, mais sauvez-moi malgré tout. Faîtes-le, je vous en prie…_

Et ce fut comme si Dieu en personne avait entendu ses supplications.

A moins de deux mètres au-dessus d'elle, une voix étouffée parvint sans peine à ses oreilles sifflantes. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, là-dessous ? »

Un soulagement euphorique envahit Raven qui, avec le désespoir d'un naufragé cherchant à rejoindre les côtes, hurla de toutes ses forces, ignorant la cassure dans sa voix épuisée : « Je suis ici, aidez-moi ! s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! »

Alors, sa prison de pierre s'ouvrit. Deux mains en métal rouge trouèrent le dôme qui la recouvrait, à seulement une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescente, et de minuscules caillasses plurent sur elle, malgré ses bras relevés pour protéger son visage. Lorsqu'elle les abaissa, encore éblouie par la lumière du-dehors la noyant toute entière après de longs instants de solitude passés dans l'obscurité, son sauveur soulevait entre ses bras puissants ce rocher-ci, la révélant au plein jour. Et lorsque Raven eut complètement accommodée sa vision aux rayons pâles d'un soleil planant au-dessus d'eux, elle put ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits en constatant qu'Ironman _en personne_ était venu la sortir de ce pétrin.

« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes Tony Stark ! » parvint-elle à s'exclamer entre deux sanglots hystériques. Parce qu'elle avait mal, vraiment _trop_ mal, et qu'il était temps qu'on la délivre de cette souffrance des plus terribles, mais que c'était improbable, voire merveilleux, si l'on fermait les yeux sur la situation actuelle, que de rencontrer le héros de son petit frère.

 _Attends un peu que je lui raconte ça, ce sale môme ne me lâchera plus d'une semelle pour le restant de mes jours._

La réaction quelque peu inappropriée de la lycéenne, pourtant en larmes et une jambe charcutée sous un caillou particulièrement imposant, eut le mérite de tirer un rire surpris au millionnaire en armure.

« Oh, une fan. Eh bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance au milieu de ce pandémonium. » Le son infernal des ambulances en arrière-fond lui rappela cependant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de jouer aux autographes. Autour d'eux tourbillonnait une tempête de sirènes, de hurlements inhumains, de cliquetis d'appareils photos – ça y était, les journalistes avaient accouru et étaient dans le coup. « Tu peux me dire ton petit nom, miss ? »

« Raven. » parvint à articuler la gamine. « Et je ne suis pas votre fan… »

Ironman passa une jambe puis l'autre dans la crevasse où elle était piégée. « Quel dommage, je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Sur une échelle de 10, à quelle note environ classerais-tu ta douleur ? »

« 8. » Il avisa longuement le visage jeune et déchiré, les mèches brunes trempées de sueur qui collaient son front, et le regard empli de confiance qu'elle lui lança. La blessure était sale, la gamine vraiment jeune, et il risquait de lui faire vivre le pire moment de toute son existence, encore _bien pire_ que ces dernières minutes qu'elle avait vécues ensevelie. « Vous allez me sauver, n'est-ce pas Mr. Stark ? »

Sous son masque, Tony inspira profondément.

« Ça, c'est plutôt dans mes cordes. Alors voyons voir ça. »

Comme il réfléchissait à quelque moyen moins atroce de délivrer la jeune fille, celle-ci lâcha dans un souffle irréfléchi : « Mon petit frère l'est. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Votre… votre plus grand fan. Sa chambre est _rouge_ , littéralement – avec des posters de la Stark Expo, des figurines en plastique de vos armures, des dessins partout. »

« Ma foi, mais ce garnement me paraît être un petit tout à fait recommandable. Je tâcherais de me souvenir de lui faire envoyer un bouquet de fleurs avec une déclaration d'amour d'ici la semaine prochaine. » plaisanta Tony.

« Avec un bout de vêtement à vous. Là, il ne s'en remettra pas, c'est chose certaine, et en fera sa relique du saint des saints. Son nom, c'est Jonathan Amick. »

Quand bien même elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire, mieux fallait profiter encore quelques instants de la présence inespérée de Tony Stark. La fièvre ôtait toute timidité chez elle, et les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne songe le moins du monde à les taire. Et puis cela paraissait amuser grandement l'homme en armure, tandis qu'il faisait tourner ses méninges. « D'autres requêtes, Raven ? »

« Oui. Il y a Nina. Ma meilleure amie. Et elle est amoureuse de vous… » Une grande inquiétude traversa alors son regard. « J'ignore si elle est en vie, mais… j'aimerais voir la tronche qu'elle tirera en vous voyant pour la première fois. »

« Même si je ne suis pas franchement certain de vouloir flirter en de telles occasions, on la retrouvera. »

« M-Merci. »

« Je vais devoir délivrer ta jambe et… navré de te l'annoncer, mais ça ne risque pas d'être plus agréable que ça. »

« C'est-à-dire, soulever ce truc ? Mais il est énorme ! » Les lèvres de Raven se mirent à trembler, et sa voix se fit plus un poil plus aiguë. « _Et_ s _ans la moindre assistance médicale ?_ »

« Je suis la seule assistance médicale dont j'ai besoin, crois-moi. » déclara Tony avec arrogance, ses poings de métal encadrant le rocher. « Je vais faire mon possible pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible, ok ? Prête ? »

Enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes, Raven clôt les paupières et lâcha dans une expiration résignée : « _Prête_. »

Et, presque aussitôt, les griffes de la souffrance à l'état pure vinrent lui arracher plus d'un hurlement strident, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner une quatrième fois de l'oeil.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, battant péniblement des paupières, une main enserrait la sienne. C'était celle de sa mère. Il fallut encore quelques longues secondes à Raven avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, des tubes plein les bras, et que son père ronflait doucement, affalé dans un fauteuil sur sa gauche. Jonathan dormait lui aussi sur ses genoux.

Des mots épars transperçaient sa tête comme des flèches.

 _Est-ce que je me dois de réveiller immédiatement Garett et Jonathan_ ? C'était la voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans sa tête, et elle fronça des sourcils, expliquant ce phénomène par des maux crâniens accompagnant son réveil. _Ils se sont tant inquiétés à propos d'elle. Mais je me dois d'y aller en douceur, ne pas l'affoler… comme le docteur l'a dit, les réactions de ce genre de personne peuvent être imprévisibles. Et dangereuses._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'affolerais ? » croassa péniblement Raven, plantant des yeux pâles dans ceux de sa génitrice, qui tressaillit.

« Ma chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as dormi trois jours. »

« Si. » Des flashs douloureux abondèrent dans son esprit encore désorienté. Le film sur Captain America. Nina qui chuchote des conneries au creux de son oreille. Le bâtiment qui tremble, qui s'effondre. La chute. La douleur. L'attente de la mort. Et les bras en métal d'Ironman, sa voix mécanique, plutôt chaude et rassurante derrière le masque. « J'ai rencontré Tony Stark, Maman. Je l'ai fait _rire_. »

Sa mère eut un sourire attendri, malgré la profonde fatigue qui tirait ses traits. Mais ce qui jaillit ensuite d'entre les lèvres de sa fille la fit se raidir.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Nina ? »

 _Elle est morte. Décédée de sa chute presque instantanément, sans avoir eu vraiment le temps de souffrir selon les diagnostics. Comment… comment vais-je m'y prendre pour lui annoncer la mort de sa meilleure amie ? Ma petite puce, infirme à vie…_

« Raven, je… »

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'être apparemment en capacité de percevoir les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre, l'adolescente s'étrangla de douleur. « Elle est _morte ?_ »

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie. De tout mon coeur. »

 _Oh mon dieu, il ne faut pas qu'elle se regarde dans la glace. Pas tout de suite du moins, sinon quoi la suite serait rude…_

Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, Raven se redressa brusquement et des pleurs lui grimpèrent à la gorge, tandis que sa mère cherchait à la convaincre de s'allonger à nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle explosait littéralement de l'intérieur. Cela eut le mérite de réveiller en sursaut son père, puis Jonathan, lesquels accoururent à son chevet.

« Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas… » commença son père en enveloppant une main tendre autour de son poignet.

Et, pleurant convulsivement, elle articula d'une voix hachée : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tant me cacher ? Qu'est-ce qui, chez moi, a tant changé et serait si difficile à digérer ? Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas… » Sa mère prit une immense inspiration. « Nous t'aimerons toujours pour ce que tu es en ton fond intérieur, ma puce. »

« Alors _laissez-moi voir_. »

 _Est-ce que nous devrions… ?_ Mais de toute façon, elle le découvrira tôt ou tard, et la poigne de ses parents s'effaça.

Alors ses yeux purent librement se porter vers le miroir positionné en face de son lit, et, une boule dans la gorge, avec l'impression qu'elle ne se relèverait jamais des épreuves l'ayant amené dans ce lit d'hôpital. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait – et les pensées maladivement précises de sa mère l'en avaient définitivement convaincue – que son corps ne serait plus jamais le même suite à cette chute qui aurait pu lui être mortelle. La raideur anormale de sa jambe, sous la couverture, laissait entendre qu'elle marcherait certainement pour le restant de ses jours en béquilles, voire clouée dans un fauteuil roulant tel le Professeur Xavier.

Lui aussi savait écouter les pensées. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle… qu'elle était devenue comme lui ?

Tentant de percevoir son reflet, sa vision fut d'abord floue avant de se faire davantage précise. Alors, elle s'y vit et demeura quelques minutes bouche-bée, ignorant s'il fallait en rire ou bien en pleurer, parce que c'était _putain d'inattendu_ dans le paysage.

Pas dramatique en soit.

Mais perturbant et assurément définitif.

« Moi, je trouve ça trop cool ! » ne put s'empêcher de pépier Jonathan, s'attirant aussitôt les regards pleins de reproche de ses parents.

Définitivement, Raven ignorait comment réagir. Hébétée, elle tenta de comprendre, même seulement _envisager_ que sa chevelure châtain s'était complètement décolorée, des racines aux pointes, absolument toute sa chevelure, en moins de trois jours. Parce que les mèches qu'elle laissait glisser entre ses doigts étaient blanches. Putain de blanches.

« Je suis… »

 _Une mutante._ Ça, c'était son père qui avait pensé trop fort.

Puis, soudainement, il n'y eut plus uniquement les pensées reconnaissables de ses parents et de Jonathan pour venir danser dans son esprit, mais également des dizaines, des centaines d'autres. Tel un brouhaha atroce.

 _Il faut faire quelque chose ou ce petit gamin va me crever dans les bras !_

 _Sauvez-le !_

 _J'aime les bonbons._

 _Sartre défend l'existentialisme dans son dernier ouvrage, et je commence tout compte fait à me sentir moi-même existentialiste dans l'âme._

 _S'ils laissent mourir mon petit garçon, je…_

 _Je l'aime._

 _ATTENTION !_

 _Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, lui ?_

 _Je vais – je vais mourir ?_

 _Attendre la pause café, atteeendre la pause café…_

 _Oh mon dieu, ça quoi ça aux infos ? Un lycée qui s'est effondré après un attentat des Mutants de Magneto. C'est vraiment terrible, ces types n'ont plus la moindre limite._

 _Mine de rien, ce jean lui va à merveille._

Et ça continuait, encore et encore. Un hôpital entier résonnant entre les murs fragiles de sa conscience, et, complètement assourdie par ce brouhaha, elle secoua la tête et plaqua ses deux mains contre ses oreilles. Mais rien à faire, les voix ne s'éteignaient pas.

Et elles demeureraient, hagardes, errantes, inconscientes d'être entendues, dans l'esprit de Raven, devenue spectatrice de la plus grande intimité de parfaits inconnus.

 _Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour. Dans son uniforme._

 _En vrai, qu'en j'y pense, Captain America était plutôt un beau morceau pour son époque. Plutôt dommage qu'il ait fini de cette façon…_

 _Je –_ et la mort.

Alors elle hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

.

.

.

 _Quatre années plus tard._

Professionnel comme toujours, Nick Fury émergea de la Mercedes-benz l'ayant mené en plein Chelsea vers 14h, et plongea les poings au fond des poches de son long manteau en cuir. Les quelques passants jetaient des oeillades curieuses vers son look de pirate de science-fiction, bottes de combat et cache-oeil inclus, mais passaient rapidement leur chemin face à l'expression peu aimable du directeur du SHIELD. Ses pas souples le conduisirent au pied d'un immeuble rouge brique, et il lui fallut quatre secondes chrono pour trouver le nom recherché et enfoncer son doigt dans la sonnette à côté de l'étiquette.

Une voix ne tarda à grésiller dans l'interphone : « _Bonjour, vous êtes – ?_ »

« Un visiteur. » grommela en retour Fury.

Il y eut un bref silence, suivi d'un ricanement agacé. « _Mais encore ?_ »

« Mettez-vous à votre balcon, petite, et je suis certain que vous en saurez plus sur moi, ma taille de chaussures, les noms et dates de naissance de mes parents, ou bien les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté ma première copine, que je ne serais vous en dire dans le même laps de temps. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à gaspiller ma salive pour de telles futilités. »

« _Attendez, comment vous êtes au cou… ?!_ » A l'autre bout de l'interphone, il l'imagina fermer les yeux, se pincer à deux doigts le nez et prendre une profonde inspiration. « _Ok. Très bien._ »

Fury eut un micro-sourire, conscient d'avoir remporté la première joute. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'une des fenêtres longeant au plus près la rue fut grande ouverte, et une femme – non, plutôt une _fille_ – aux cheveux décolorés se pencha par-dessus, un petit sourire intrigué aux lèvres. Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, de sa démarche lente et assurée, il fut presque mal à l'aise de sentir le poids de ses yeux bleus sur son visage, alors qu'elle plongeait dans les gouffres de son esprit. La situation qu'on fouillait son cerveau n'était pas dérangeante en soi, car il ne s'agissait que d'un mince courant d'air filant à travers ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses fantasmes, son inconscient, et auquel rien n'échappait.

S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, il en profita pour examiner Raven Amick. Elle était jeune, vraiment jeune pour qu'ils aient eu l'idée peu morale de l'aborder, mais le regard qu'elle portait sur lui en donnait davantage, comme si elle avait davantage vu et vécu qu'il en était de la plupart des new-yorkaises ayant vingt-deux ans. Mais, après tout, la vie des mutants n'était jamais aisée nulle part. Discriminés, parfois traqués, injuriés, maltraités par une population que la peur de vivre aux côtés d'êtres si imprévisibles et puissants rendait intolérante, voire sanglante. Pour le reste, elle portait des vêtements des plus banals, un vieux sweat à l'effigie de Picsou, et un jean à trous, et s'appuyait sur une canne, conséquence du bloc ayant écrasé sa jambe le jour de l'effondrement de son lycée quatre années auparavant.

« Votre nom complet est Nicholas Fury, mais vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Nick. » commença-t-elle, prête à frimer un peu.

« Facile. » asséna-t-il. « Ma tête est emplie de secrets plus… intéressants. »

« J'y viens. Commençons par les petites choses : votre taille de chaussures est 42. Vous avez cinquante-neuf ans. Vos parents s'appelaient Jack et Katherine Fury, l'un décédé d'une tumeur au cerveau, et l'autre dans un accident de voiture. Vous aviez un frère, Jacob, et une sœur Dawn, morts également. Votre couleur favorite est le noir, mais ça n'est pas si difficile à deviner. Vous avez perdu votre œil en combattant une mutante nommée Psylocke. Vous êtes directeur du SHIELD, et une femme dénommée Maria Hill, trente ans, vous seconde. Elle a rejoint le SHIELD à cause des attentes de son père, qui voulait la voir occuper un grade élevé dans l'armée. Oh, tiens, et elle a même eu une histoire avec un agent – Brock Rumlow –, qui a eu des problèmes de comportement auprès de Phil Coulson. »

Elle tira une chaise vers elle et s'y affala tout en laissant sa canne s'écrouler à ses pieds.

« Et ce Phil Coulson – il collectionne des cartes de Captain America et ferait _tout_ , n'importe quoi, au nom de l'Amérique. Vous l'avez en affection mais vous essayez de faire croire à votre entourage que vous n'appréciez personne. Vous avez peur parce que – parce que votre base a été attaqué par…Par un Asgardien ? Loki, c'est ça ? Et il s'apprête à envahir la Terre, super programme, _vraiment_. »

« Il a déjà assassiné un nombre conséquent d'êtres humains la veille. »

« Et, comme je le lis dans votre esprit, vous aviez abandonné un projet. Le Projet Iniative des Avengers, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Fury porta un regard davantage respectueux sur la gamine lui faisant face. Le taux d'informations qu'elle était parvenue à soutirer au cerveau du directeur en une dizaine de secondes était très impressionnant. Combien de dégâts pouvait causer un pouvoir pareil, qui mémorisait les failles et les erreurs des uns pour manipuler les autres à son avantage ?

C'étaient l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était, en premier lieu, opposé à ce qu'on ajoute celle qu'on surnommait _Bleach_ au reste de l'équipe Avengers. Située dans l'un des recueils d'informations les plus importants de la planète, elle aurait accès à des données, des secrets d'état, des manipulations au plus haut degré qui la rendraient d'autant plus dangereuse. Mais, avec les jours, sa présence parmi ce mélange explosif de super-héros s'était avérée plus que nécessaire.

« Vous n'étiez pas prévue à la base dans ce projet, à cause de votre infirmité et des risques qu'un combat face à un adversaire de cette taille pourrait figurer pour votre santé, mais on a choisi de vous intégrer quand bien même parmi les Avengers au vu de vos _autres_ capacités. »

« _Oh_. Je vois. »

Formant ces mots, elle perçut à 100% de qu'on attendait en réalité d'elle. Si ce n'était que sa capacité à lire les pensées, et donc percevoir les plus grandes faiblesses de l'ennemi en un instant, ils n'auraient en rien eu besoin de ses services. Des superhéros surpuissants tels Ironman et Captain America la surclassaient en matière de combat, et elle ne servirait qu'à leur être un poids, une personne de plus à protéger, secourir, et ce rôle-là elle n'en voulait point.

Ce qui intéressait davantage le SHIELD était la capacité que Raven s'était découverte quant à contrôler un autre cerveau. En dominer les expressions de visage, les paroles, les mouvements, tel un marionnettiste qui agite ses fils. Elle _possédait_ les gens. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment jouer avec l'esprit des êtres humains d'une façon aussi perverse, c'était là sa plus grande force. Et, dans l'esprit de Fury, c'était simple, clair, mathématique. Elle, Raven Amick, devait apprendre à soumettre la masse cérébrale imprévisible qu'était Hulk, l'alter-ego de Bruce Banner, l'un des Avengers concernés, et en faire une arme de guerre parfaitement contrôlée.

En cela, on ne pouvait se passer d'elle.

« Nous avons besoin de vous, Bleach. » déclara Fury, plongeant son œil dans les yeux pâles de la morveuse. « Et vous savez au nom de quelles motivations, à présent. »

Elle se racla la gorge, avant d'émettre d'une voix prudente :

« Ce… Bruce Banner. Il sera d'accord pour que je joue de la sorte avec son cerveau ? »

« Au nom de la survie d'innocents et de notre victoire, il se montrera certainement compréhensif. Sans vous à bord, je pense qu'il ne mettrait pas un seul pied sur mon Héliporteur. »

Des étoiles envahirent les yeux de Raven, qui poussa une exclamation ravie :

« On sera sur un Héliporteur ? J'y crois pas ! Du coup, je vais aller faire ma valise rapidement… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » la coupa le directeur.

« Mais – »

« _Tout_ est déjà prévu à bord. Vous aurez une chambre personnelle, des vêtements de rechange et même des cannes davantage… _appropriées_ , que la vôtre. »

« Très bien. » soupira la jeune fille, vaincue. « Mais je vais quand même embarquer ma dissertation au cas où j'aurais un peu de temps… parce que, croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas tenter l'excuse _j'ai sauvé le monde ce wee-kend._ »

« On se dépêche. » grogna Fury, sentant les prémices d'une migraine alors qu'elle ne cessait de babiller tout en enfilant un manteau, nouait ses cheveux pâles en un chignon bordélique.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans sa voiture, et il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Raven, un rictus aux lèvres, pour lui déclarer d'un ton des plus solennels :

« Bienvenue parmi les Avengers, Bleach. »


	2. Low Tide

**Ce chapitre a été compliqué à rédiger, puisque ce n'est, de mon humble avis, pas la partie la plus extasiante d'Avengers, mais n'en est pas moins nécessaire. Enfin, des personnages tels que Bruce Banner ou Natasha Romanoff demeurent très intéressants à décrire.**

 **Bonne lecture, du moins.**

* * *

 _ **Stargazing**_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Low Tide**

.

.

.

 _"Je mets en scène des gens ordinaires, pas des héros."_

\- Franck Thilliez

 _Winterbreak x MUNA_

 _I x Andrew Bird_

.

.

.

Lorsque l'Héliportère fut en vue, Raven ne sut plus comment formuler en mots distincts et compréhensibles son excitation. Alors, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Fury, elle se contenta de sourire béatement tandis que leur hélicoptère, au bord duquel ils rejoignaient la base militaire, tournoyait longuement autour des gigantesques locaux high-tech. Ses yeux grands ouverts admiraient la plateforme en béton qui s'étirait sous leur lente ascension vers les marquages d'atterrissage, les avions de chasse répartis, au moins une bonne dizaine, tout le long du « parking », et les gens, par dizaines, centaines, plus minuscules que des fourmis grouillantes.

Et elle continua de s'extasier ouvertement du paysage lorsqu'ils eurent mis pied à terre. « C'est _in-cro-ya-ble._ » parvint-t-elle finalement à babiller.

« Oui, je pensais justement avoir compris. » rétorqua sèchement Fury tout en la dépassant et jetant un regard à une jeune femme rousse avançant dans leur direction, « Agent Romanoff, pouvez prendre en charge cette… jeune fille ? »

En tenue civile, des boucles rouges encadrant une expression dure, l'espionne dévora en quelques enjambées nonchalantes l'espace les séparant.

Avec un large sourire avenant, Raven, appuyée sur sa canne, tendit sans hésiter une main en mitaine Hello Kitty vers… Natasha Romanoff, vingt-huit ans, née en Russie en l'année 1984 sous le signe astrologique du Cancer, élevée à l'art du combat au sein d'une organisation soviétique, et dont le meilleur ami Clint Barton dit « Hawkeye » avait été ensorcelé deux jours auparavant pour appartenir à l'armée de Loki. Elle dévisagea sans sourciller l'espionne, apercevant en flashs accélérés tous les meurtres qu'elle avait accomplis au sein de sa courte vie, et en conclut que cette femme avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Natasha, je suis Bleach. »

A l'entente de son prénom prononcé aussi naturellement entre les lèvres de cette mutante, Black Widow ne put s'empêcher d'étrécir ses yeux d'une façon menaçante. « Que tout ce qui appartienne à mon esprit demeure entre nous, sinon quoi je me verrais l'obligation de vous éliminer, _Bleach_. Enchantée. » La voilà prévenue. Puis, enfin, elle accepta, lèvres pincées, de joindre sa main à celle de la jeune fille aux cheveux peroxydés.

« Bien noté, Black Widow. » rétorqua Raven avec une moue coupable.

La présence d'une mutante à bord ne plaisait pas à Natasha et elle ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde. Quand bien même cette dernière paraissait avant tout inoffensive, avec ses yeux arrondis par une excitation purement enfantine et son pas boiteux, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle restait semblable, _affiliée_ de son plein gré ou non, à des monstres tels que Magneto et au reste des membres de la Confrérie, adversaires redoutables qu'elle avait à de nombreuses reprises affrontés. Qui savait si Raven Amick n'utiliserait pas les informations récoltées sur ces lieux top-secret pour aider l'homme au casque à faire mordre une bonne fois pour toutes la poussière au SHIELD ? Ce ne serait pas _si_ étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vois… »

Entendant la voix attristée de la gamine, Natasha redressa la tête, jusque-là perdue dans ses pensées, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, et se fustigea mentalement en croisant le regard blessé qu'elle portait désormais sur elle. _Quelle idiote !_ Comment avait-elle pu oublier de la sorte – ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses habitudes de manquer le moindre détail, mais il fallait croire que l'arrivée fracassante du projet Avengers dans son existence jusque-là assez routinière, l'embrouillait – que Bleach percevait ce qu'elle pensait avec la même intensité que si elle l'avait prononcé à voix haute ? C'était tout comme si Black Widow venait de la saisir par le col, tout en crachant à ses pieds et en la traitant de traitresse et de sale mutante. Mais elle ne s'excusa pas non plus, se contentant de faire dévier ses yeux froids par-dessus l'épaule de la télépathe pour ne plus la voir et se sentir moins coupable.

Première bourde de la journée, et certainement pas la dernière.

Davantage embarrassée qu'en colère, Raven tritura quelques mèches tombant le long de son visage, avant de se racler la gorge face au mutisme définitif de la femme rousse. « Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, car mon intention n'était pas de vous faire perdre votre temps. » lâcha-t-elle plus froidement, faisant mine de laisser en plan Black Widow, du moins autant que le permettait sa démarche boitillante.

Mais ce fut sans compter la main adroite de Natasha qui enserra son poignet, vive comme un serpent qui mord. « _Attendez_. » Quelques secondes de malaise planèrent entre elles, alors que Bleach haussait un sourcil indécis et que l'espionne hésitait quant à quoi ajouter, son regard paraissant sincèrement désolé, et au point où elles en étaient à présent… Puis Natasha fit diversion, tendant son menton vers l'autre extrémité de la plateforme. « Je crois bien que Captain America et l'agent Coulson sont arrivés. »

Raven cligna des yeux. A quatre reprises.

« _Captain America ?_ »

« Venez vérifier par vous-même. » sourit calmement Natasha en lui indiquant d'un signe de la suivre.

Dès que Steve émergea des profondeurs d'un de ces « avions » futuristes dont seul le SHIELD paraissait pourvu, il plaça une main en visière devant ses yeux afin de les protéger de la lumière agressive du dehors. L'autre positionnée sur sa hanche, il effectua quelques pas sur le bitume avant de distinguer ce qui l'entourait – à savoir une gigantesque piste d'atterrissage surplombant cette mer sans côtes.

 _Terrifiant que les grandeurs humaines._ A l'époque où il ne pesait pas cinquante kilos et broyait du noir dans l'ombre de Bucky, jamais Steve n'aurait un jour pu s'imaginer descendre sur l'une de ces formidables installations militaires pour défendre son pays en tant que modèle et fierté nationale. Comme quoi les destins ne pouvaient être tout tracés à l'avance.

« Nous sommes arrivés, Captain. » l'informa Phil Coulson, sur ses talons.

« Très bien. »

Déjà, deux femmes avançaient à leur hauteur et, d'un simple coup d'oeil, Steve comprit qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de simples agents du SHIELD. La plus âgée, rousse et bras croisés, dégageait une aura d'assurance et de dangerosité qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Coulson se hâta de les présenter : « Steve Rogers, voici l'Agent Romanoff et Mlle. Bleach. »

« Bonjour. » le salua Romanoff, avant de se tourner vers Phil. « On vous demande sur le pont. », et Coulson hocha la tête d'un air professionnel avant de disparaître entre les rangées d'avions.

Bleach devait donc être la plus jeune, dont l'âge environnait apparemment les vingt ans, appuyée sur sa canne. Ses cheveux, d'une blancheur délavée, attirèrent aussitôt son attention, de même que son allure générale, allant de son sourire lumineux à ses mitaines rose bonbon. _Juste une morveuse_ , songea-t-il, un peu réticent à l'idée de se battre aux côtés d'une petite fille et devoir certainement veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal.

« J'ai dépassé le cap de la majorité l'année dernière, vous savez. » déclara subitement la jeune fille, comme si elle venait de… de déchiffrer ses pensées ? « Et me défendre seule n'est pas un problème, je vous assure. J'aurais un Hulk pour me protéger. »

« Un… Hulk ? » avança prudemment Steve, complètement perdu.

« Eh bien, _lui_. » Bleach lui indiqua de se retourner, et il trouva un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à quelques mètres de là, visiblement occupé à rechercher son chemin. « N'est-ce pas le docteur Bruce Banner ? »

La question était bien évidemment réthorique, et, par pur élan de sympathie, Steve s'avança à la rencontre du bonhomme, qui lui serra automatiquement la pince avec une expression perdue. « Bonjour, vous devez être le docteur Banner ? »

« C'est bien moi. » Une gentillesse profonde abondait chez les traits tirés de cet homme à la chevelure grisonnante, aussi Captain America ne put-il s'empêcher de le prendre aussitôt en estime. Bruce, quant à lui, dévisagea un peu plus longuement que nécessaire son interlocuteur sans trop oser croire qu'il échangeait des banalités avec le saint héros de l'Amérique. Pour lui, qui se considérait comme un monstre et une abomination se devant d'être désintégrée de cette terre, se trouver dans la même équipe que ce super-héros, dont on ne vantait que la bonté et le courage depuis des décennies, tenait du pur surréalisme. « Ils m'avaient dit que vous viendriez. »

« On prétend que vous pouvez trouver le cube. »

Une ombre obscurcit les yeux de Banner. « Et c'est la seule chose qu'on raconte à mon propos ? »

« La seule chose qui m'intéresse. » offrit Steve avec un sourire réconfortant.

L'admiration qu'elle éprouvait déjà auparavant vis-à-vis de Captain America gonfla davantage dans le coeur de Bleach lorsqu'elle assista à ces quelques mots échangés. Puis Bruce se tourna vers elle :

« Je suppose que vous êtes la télépathe dont m'a parlé l'agent Romanoff. »

La profonde souffrance qui émanait par tous les pores de la peau de cet homme mal assuré toucha Raven. C'était un véritable écorché vif, chacune de ses pensées puaient le remord, le chagrin, la haine envers lui-même, envers ce corps, tel une bombe à retardement, qu'il ne maîtrisait plus. Elle vit et revit, à travers les yeux du docteur, les horreurs auxquelles il avait dû assister du haut de son impuissance et du sang sur ses mains lors de ses réveils. Véritable conséquence de ses pouvoirs – et également grande faiblesse à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien –, était l'empathie qu'elle ressentait en général pour les gens dont le cerveau était tel un cinéma. Chacun avait une histoire différente, et toujours passionnante.

Et parfois, ce lien que Raven créait avec ces mêmes personnes à leur insu aboutissait à des réactions plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Entre autres, faire un câlin à Bruce Banner en fut une.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? », et elle sentit imperceptiblement Hulk ouvrir un œil depuis les méandres de l'esprit tourmenté du docteur. Alors, ses bras enroulés autour de la nuque de Bruce, elle ferma les yeux et entreprit de manipuler en douceur le monstre. Elle devinait avec une clarté effrayante l'emprise qu'Hulk gardait sur l'humain, aussi dû-t-elle lentement jouer, persuasive, afin de convaincre le monstre de se rendormir.

« Rassurez-vous, docteur Banner. » déclara-t-elle, tout en se reculant sous l'attention étonnée de Steve et de Natasha. « J'ai juste négocié avec votre alter-ego afin qu'il vous laisse en paix quelques heures de plus. Et je me suis dit que vous aviez aussi besoin d'un câlin. »

Le regard que Bruce porta sur la gamine fut reconnaissant. Depuis le temps que nul ne l'approchait plus, n'osant même plus le moindre contact physique par crainte d'éveiller le monstre en lui, jamais il n'aurait songé qu'un aussi petit bout de femme ne brise sans la moindre hésitation cette barrière qu'il avait établie entre le reste du monde et lui. Et puis, avant tout, Hulk se taisait, comme vaincu par les dons cérébraux de cette étrange mutante. Peut-être bien que, en effet, il pourrait ne plus craindre, le long de la mission, de perdre le contrôle sur son alter-ego avec Bleach à ses côtés – _peut-être bien_.

« Eh bien… merci, Bleach. Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer… que le voyage se passe au mieux. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » assura la jeune fille en enfonçant le nez dans son écharpe en grosse maille, et son regard se fit lointain jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient poussé à abandonner la plateforme lorsqu'eut lieu le décollage de l'Héliporteur.

.

.

.

Sur les ordres directs de Fury, Banner et elle furent menés jusqu'aux gigantesques laboratoires surplombant la salle des commandes. Tandis que Bruce paraissait immédiatement plus à son aise dans cette pièce d'une blancheur impeccable, lui étant familière dans le principe, que dans ses rapports avec les autres membres de l'équipe, Raven s'abattit sur la chaise la plus proche, en lâchant sa canne cogner le sol entre ses jambes dans un vacarme assourdissant, et attrapa tout ce dont elle aurait besoin au fond du sac pendant jusque-là à son épaule.

Bruce grimaça en l'écoutant d'une oreille prendre ses aises de la plus bruyante des façons, et elle sourit d'un air coupable en captant quelques bribes des pensées du scientifique. « Désolée, la discrétion n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. »

L'homme haussa les épaules avec un soupir au creux des lèvres, et jucha des lunettes sur son nez. Ce qui ne fit que le vieillir davantage aux yeux de l'étudiante. « Selon mes heures, ce n'est pas non plus la mienne. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

« Une dissertation à rendre au plus tard lundi prochain. Et même la fin du monde ne saurait justifier un 0 dans ma moyenne. » Elle ôta son manteau, puis rafistola sa chevelure retenue au-dessus de son crâne et enfonça un chewing-gum à la fraise entre ses lèvres, pour se pencher sur sa copie. Et on ne l'entendit plus.

Bruce en profita pour découvrir les profondeurs du laboratoire. Arpentant les lieux, il redécouvrit la sensation de déverrouiller les placards emplis d'ustensiles, enfiler une bonne vieille blouse blanche, reconfigurer correctement le microscope… après tant d'années passées en Inde, tout paraissait si vieux dans sa mémoire. Y compris Betty, et le bout de ses doigts caressant son torse dans le noir, légères comme un courant d'air, et sa voix douce.

Dire qu' _elle_ , toute entière, lui manquait était un doux euphémisme.

Longtemps, il s'était demandé s'il _méritait_ tout cela ? Tant de haine gratuite à son égard, tant de regards répugnés le suivant partout où il se rendait, de chuchotements sur son passage et, évidemment, il y avait toujours une fois suivante où l'Autre reprenait le contrôle, où l'Autre se vengeait. C'était sale, _écoeurant_ , et Bruce se réveillait le coeur au bord des lèvres, coupable d'un nouveau méfait, unique survivant de ce à quoi il aurait mille fois rêvé succomber.

En Inde, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle raison d'exister, autrement qu'à travers le dégoût destructeur des autres et son étiquette de machine à tuer. Sauver des enfants de la mort avec ses seuls talents de docteur, apprendre à leurs parents quelques gestes de médecine pour leur éviter de ne pas survivre à la prochaine fièvre, tenir quelques cours à l'école du quartier et s'attacher à cette populace qui en vint à aimer profondément _leur_ Bruce. Quand bien même il évitait de laisser n'importe qui le toucher afin de ne pas tenter Hulk de sévir, il apprécia que d'être la main qui guérissait, et non celle qui détruisait. Il y trouva, quatre années s'écoulant, une forme de rédemption.

 _Et qu'on vient de m'arracher._

Tout dans ce monde occidental où il venait de faire son retour, _tout_ , le rendait anxieux. Et il détestait ça que, après tant de temps passé à sommeiller au fond de ses entrailles, l'Autre émergeait.

« Vous pensez trop fort ! » se mit à râler Raven, en roulant des yeux exaspérés. Son exclamation fit tressaillir le docteur noyé dans ses songeries. « La preuve, je viens d'écrire _Betty_ en ouverture de ma deuxième partie. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil étonné à cela.

« Les pensées des gens qui vous entourent, vous ne pouvez pas juste les… faire taire ? »

« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, bien malheureusement. Sinon, tout serait beaucoup plus facile seulement… non, elles ne peuvent pas être réduites au silence. J'ai toujours, et quand je veux dire toujours c'est _en permanence_ , des voix qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Je peux certes choisir de les ignorer, d'une certaine manière, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai constamment un brouhaha en arrière-fond dans mes oreilles. Et quand les gens commencent à penser aussi intensément que vous le faîtes, je ne peux qu'être forcée de les entendre. »

« Et comment… où trouvez-vous la force de supporter ça ? Beaucoup de personnes en seraient devenues folles à votre place. »

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres de Bleach, et il y perçut de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur.

« A vrai dire, je ne peux pas non plus prétendre être moi-même complètement saine d'esprit, docteur. »

Face à cette déclaration, Bruce ne trouva rien à répondre, se détournant vers la baie vitrée donnant directement sur la salle de contrôle. Quelle belle équipe ils formaient à eux deux, prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin – la folle et la bête.

« Oh, le Captain et Romanoff paraissent sur le départ. »

Retrouvant sa canne, Bleach le rejoignit pour, effectivement, trouver les agents du SHIELD en plein branle-combat. Fury trônait toujours debout, mains dans les poches, planté de façon à ce qu'aucun écran ne lui échappe, et Coulson comme Maria Hill, l'encadrant, dressaient leur voix au-dessus du vacarme pour lancer divers ordres.

Le front de la mutante se plissa, tandis qu'elle prélevait les données utiles parmi ces esprits concentrés. « Ils ont géo-localisé Loki – en Allemagne. Et apparemment, ont préféré ne pas nous en informer, de peur que vous combattiez dans un lieu aussi public et ne causiez de trop sérieux dégâts à Stuttgart. Alors on reste ici et on attend leur retour, de toute évidence. »

« Rien d'étonnant. » marmonna Bruce, s'en retournant à sa table de travail.

Quelques instants encore, Raven garda son attention entière concentrée sur les épaules larges de Steve Roger, désormais en costume aux couleurs de l'Amérique, bouclier au poing, et la rousseur caractéristique des boucles de Natasha, tandis que ces deux-là, côte à côte, disparaissaient dans le couloir menant jusqu'à la plateforme. Un instant, elle fut jalouse de leurs corps idéaux, musclés, en bonne forme, qui leur permettaient de résister aux plus grands chocs et de défendre à leur guise ce pour qui ils craignaient, tandis que le sien… Son regard bleuté se chargea de honte. Depuis l'effondrement de son lycée, sa jambe était demeurée telle quelle : raide, inutilisable, la forçant à ne plus marcher sans canne pour le reste de ses jours. Elle, qui adorait courir dans la nuit et qui rêvait d'user de ses poings pour combattre les « méchants », était constamment restreinte en arrière.

Aussi était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle comprenait, voire partageait, l'amertume ressentie par Bruce Banner.

Un bâillement sonore lui échappa, et elle se tourna vers le docteur tout en frottant avec sa paume ses paupières lourdes. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher quelques heures, avant que les autres ne reviennent. Au moindre problème que cause l'Autre, docteur, _le moindre_ , venez frapper sans hésiter à la porte B60. »

« C'est compris. »

Un sourire fendit le visage de Raven, tandis qu'elle se reculait vers la porte de sortie.

« Et, j'oubliais, ne vous endormez sur vos travaux. »

Bruce hocha de la tête avec un petit rire acide, et la jeune fille boitilla hors du laboratoire après un dernier coup d'oeil concerné dans sa direction. Les corridors furent longs à parcourir, grouillants d'agents en uniforme ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard tandis qu'elle se répandait malgré tout en sourires aimables, et se ressemblaient presque tous mais, au bout de dix bonnes minutes, la porte frappée de l'enseigne _B60_ fut en vue.

La chambre était impersonnelle mais correcte, et, comme promis, un ensemble de pyjama et une trousse de toilettes l'attendaient sur la couverture impeccablement lisse. Raven eut un petit sourire réconforté, découvrant avec ça la salle de bain attachée à la pièce principale. Elle attendait cette forme d'intimité depuis le début de la journée qui avait été interminable.

Une douche chaude plus tard, elle s'enfonçait, propre et détendue, dans les chaleurs de son lit d'un soir, et sombra avec délice dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

.

.

 _Deux semaines après être sortie de l'hôpital, Raven vint se présenter devant l'appartement où avait vécu Nina. A cinq reprises, elle dressa le poing, seule et déconfite sur le seuil de cette porte ressemblant à un rempart infranchissable, pour y toquer doucement, et finit par le laisser retomber contre sa hanche. La sixième tentative fut la bonne. Elle retint son souffle, des larmes mal contrôlées migrant déjà vers ses yeux épuisés tandis que la mère de Nina apparaissait._

 _Cette femme, elle la connaissait depuis la maternelle. Mme Benson était toujours la première pour complimenter la mère de Raven sur les joues rosies et le teint frais de sa fille aînée, et avait été ravie de voir que Nina et elle s'étaient par la suite liées d'amitié. Elle ne comptait plus les midis qu'elle avait passé, morte de rire, tandis que Nina faisait le pitre autour du déjeuner que Mme Benson leur avait cuisiné avec tant d'amour. Mme Benson avait toujours aimé Nina davantage que sa propre vie, et Raven pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre en visitant la mère en deuil._

 _A un chagrin démesuré, oui._

 _Mais tout sauf à de la haine illégitime._

 _Comme refusant de la laisser entrer chez eux, Mme Benson demeura bras croisés, son regard brûlant de colère indiquant à l'adolescente qu'elle était tout sauf la bienvenue. Alors elle demeura pantelante, hésitant quant à quoi dire à cette femme dévorée par la perte de sa fille unique._

 _« Ils m'avaient dit que tu étais devenue l'une d'entre eux. » finit par siffler entre ses dents serrées Mme Benson. « Et dire que j'ai refusé de les croire. »_

 _« Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » balbutia Raven, de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

 _« Tes cheveux. » Elle indiqua d'un geste de la main colérique la blancheur délavée de la chevelure de la jeune fille. « Ils avaient raison, tu as –_ tu es devenue une putain de mutante ! _Comme ceux qui ont tué ma petite fille ! Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN !_ _»_

 _Puis elle gifla Raven._

Et le présent reprit ses droits, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait en sursaut, ses doigts tordant le drap sous son poing, de la sueur sur son visage. Reprenant son souffle, elle étrécit ses yeux dans l'obscurité, et perçut une silhouette familière penchée au-dessus d'elle, elle prit conscience de la main s'étant resserrée autour de son épaule avant de se retirer précipitamment lors son réveil brutal.

« … Natasha ? »

L'espionne était si invisible qu'elle se fondait presque dans le noir de la chambre, sa respiration lente et contrôlée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » croassa ensuite Raven, sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

« 7h. Nous venons de revenir de Stuttgart, et on vous veut d'ici une demi-heure dans la salle de réunion avec les autres. » l'informa Romanoff d'une voix réfrigérante qui effraya au plus haut point la jeune fille, se tassant sous ses couvertures.

« D-D-D'accord. »

« _Une demi-heure_ _et pas une minute de plus_ , Bleach. Fury ne brille pas par sa patience. » Natasha se recula, avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, la jeune fille laissa son corps se détendre. Bon dieu, que cette femme la faisait _flipper_. En permanence. Assister en accéléré aux diverses occasions où Natasha Romanoff avait, par le passé, étranglé entre ses doigts de soie des hommes politiques de la plus haute importance, découpé en petits morceaux à la tronçonneuse des combattants par dizaines ou insufflé de l'arsenic dans le verre de ses victimes, ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas aidée à se décontracter en présence de l'ancienne assassin soviétique.

Bien, de ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de percevoir dans le flot de pensées dansant entre les murs cérébraux de la jeune femme rousse, la situation était plutôt positive. Loki, vaincu suite à l'arrivée magistrale d'Ironman dans son armure d'un rouge rutilant sur un air d'AC/DC – _mais aisément, bien trop aisément_ , chantaient en coeur les pensées de Natasha, plus méfiante que jamais. Après cela, ils étaient allés de surprises en surprises, devant gérer qu'un dieu aux cheveux blonds – Thor, frère de leur adversaire – capable de maîtriser les éclairs à l'aide de son marteau, n'attaque leur avion et ne leur subsiste leur prisonnier. Après cela, Stark et Thor s'étaient vraisemblablement battus, séparés par la suite par le bouclier de Steve et puis – ils avaient rejoint ensemble l'Héliporteur dans la nuit noire.

Passant une jambe au-dessus de la couverture, elle évacua une expiration douloureuse et couvrit ses yeux d'une main moite. Si seulement ç'avait été un cauchemar un peu trop réaliste, juste un cauchemar, et qu'elle s'était éveillée avec le soulagement qu'il ne lui soit jamais été adressé pareilles injustes accusations, mais –

Bien malheureusement, cette scène s'était bel et bien déroulée ainsi quatre années plus tôt et refusait quant à être oubliée.

La voix hystérique de Mme Benson hantait chacune de ses nuits. Simultanément.

Au début, toutes les nuits avant de se coucher, Raven se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse, tirait sur ses cheveux en espérant que, avec le temps s'écoulant, ils retrouveraient leur châtain naturel, sortait le soir marcher un peu sur ses béquilles, tâchait de se changer les idées avec de la lecture, de la rédaction ou un peu de dessin, et finissait par s'endormir. Alors, les souvenirs assaillaient, traumatisants, sa mémoire éventrée, et elle s'éveillait avec des larmes plein son oreiller. A présent, elle essayait de s'y faire – _essayait_.

Une demi-heure, elle gagnait la salle de réunion et fut agacée de ne pas y trouver la présence du directeur du SHIELD, unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était hâtée de venir. « Fury n'est pas là ? » siffla-t-elle, se glissant jusqu'au fauteuil à la droite de Steve, en costume.

« Ici-même. » rétorqua le soldat, un soupir dans la voix, tout en lui indiquant la vidéo à même la table leur transmettant en direct la scène se déroulant à l'instant. De toute évidence, Fury se chargeait de menacer ouvertement leur prisonnier de ce qui lui adviendrait en cas de tentative de fuite.

Raven concentra alors son attention sur l'homme, retenu entre les barrières de cette cellule ultra-développée permettant d'accueillir un être de la corpulence d'Hulk, et fut étonnée de ne pas le trouver plus solide que ça. En déchiffrant les pensées de Natasha, elle n'avait eu que le temps de discerner un sourire mauvais et un casque guerrier en forme de cornes de bouc chez Loki, et rien d'autre. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé d'un dieu nordique, elle avait plutôt imaginé un gaillard aux bras épais et aux cheveux clairs, comme c'était le cas de l'homme en armure légèrement en retrait – Thor, très certainement –, et non d'un homme de cet apparence. En tenue de combat émeraude, il paraissait sûr de lui et sournois, dardant des yeux verts dans l'oeil de Fury. Il portait la tromperie directement gravée sur ses traits, car qui aurait la stupidité de croire un tel visage de serpent ?

« Il s'agit donc d'un magicien ? » questionna-t-elle.

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Steve avec un hochement de tête, avant de mouvoir son regard vers Thor qui, bras croisés, leur tourna momentanément le dos. « A quoi joue votre frère ? »

« Il possède une armée – les chitauris. Ils ne viennent ni d'Asgard ni d'aucun monde nous étant connu. » rétorqua le guerrier d'une voix particulièrement rocailleuse.

Et, tandis qu'il tentait d'incliner en mots les plans de son frère, Raven, curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemblaient les pensées d'un _dieu_ , tenta de lire son cerveau. Et en fut déconfite. L'homme réfléchissait dans une autre langue, celle qu'on devait certainement parler couramment à Asgard, et qui ressemblait à du nordique ancien ou quoi que ce soit de mythologique… très décevant. Elle pouvait cependant accéder ses flashs de sa mémoire, mais néanmoins sans en comprendre le moindre mot. Et ce devait être de toute évidence l'exact même phénomène avec Loki, par conséquent elle ne serait d'aucune utilité dans quelque type d'interrogatoire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de comprendre un traître mot dans le cerveau de quelqu'un, mais cette occasion-ci fut particulièrement désappointante.

Déconnectée de la conversation que se partageaient Bruce, Natasha, Steve et le dieu de la foudre, Raven tâcha de se raccrocher à la voix de Banner, chargée de frissons : « … l'impression que ce type n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête. Il est complètement fou. »

Les épaules puissantes de Thor se raidirent, et la jeune fille sentit la dispute pointer son nom. De l'autre côté de la table, Natasha échangea un bref regard avec elle tandis que le dieu s'avançait vers Bruce tout en jouant de ses muscles pour l'impressionner :

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pourrez dire. Loki a peut-être perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard. Et c'est mon frère. »

« Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours. » ne put s'empêcher de cingler Natasha, en roulant des yeux agacés face à ces enfantillages.

« Il est adopté. » fut la seule réponse de Thor, brusquement penaud.

Un concert de pas dans le couloir attira l'attention de Raven, après qu'elle ait retenu un ricanement face au comique de l'attitude de l'Asgardien, paraissant assez désarçonné face à une femme aussi redoutable que l'était l'agent Romanoff. Cette apparition, elle se l'imaginait dans un coin de sa tête depuis la veille. Cela faisait de quatre ans qu'il l'avait secourue hors de cette prison de roche, dont le simple souvenir tournait en amorce de crise d'angoisse et la faisait encore frissonner de la tête au bout des orteils. Et quatre ans, seigneur que c'était _long_.

Alors l'avait-il gardée en mémoire ?

Juste un petit bout d'elle, juste quelques bribes de son visage en pleurs, de sa joie malvenue de rencontrer en chair et en os le héros de son petit frère, de sa jambe irréparable à jamais ?

Sans doute pas. C'était _Tony Stark_ après tout, milliardaire possédant l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Amérique, porteur du titre Ironman, playboy faisant la une des médias, alors _pour quelle raison_ garderait-il le moindre souvenir d'elle ? Mieux valait ne pas se targuer d'espoirs…

Le fameux super-héros fit son entrée aux côtés de Coulson, tentant vraisemblablement de convaincre ce dernier quant à prendre des vacances. Aussitôt, l'ambiance devint électrique. Les pensées de Steve comme de Natasha s'emplirent d'une exaspération semblable face aux loufoqueries de l'homme, qui ne leur accorda pas le moindre coup d'oeil pour se diriger d'office vers Bruce. Raven ne lâcha pas une miette de sa personne, enserrant ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent blancs autour du manche de sa canne. Il respirait l'arrogance, mains plongées dans sa veste, sourcil haussé presque dédaigneusement.

 _Et ses pensées…_

Elle stoppa net.

Aucune pensée ?

Pas la moindre ?

Etait-ce seulement _possible_ ?

Rien ne provenait de Stark. Pas le moindre flux de pensées, pas la moindre émotion étrange pour miroiter en elle. Rien.

Elle n'entendait pas ses pensées, et c'était la première personne depuis quatre ans à avoir jamais été complètement imperméable à ses pouvoirs. Certains individus étaient parfois plus difficiles à déchiffrer, mais à ce point zéro… Tony Stark était un véritable mur.

Une mer de sentiments contradictoires l'immergea, soulagement, inquiétude, énervement, joie, mais elle ne bougea pas, gardant son regard pointé intensément sur l'échine de l'homme. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retourne et ne s'avance dans sa direction, pas le moindre mot ne put franchir le pas de ses lèvres bêtement entrouvertes.

Tony s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, attitude du corps parfaitement décontractée, très calme, et elle finit par froncer légèrement ses sourcils face à l'insistance avec laquelle il dévisageait son expression perdue. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques secondes durant.

Steve, croyant à un quelconque malaise, finit par engager gentiment les présentations :

« Monsieur Stark, voici Bleach, la – »

« Oh mais rassurez-vous Captain, je sais parfaitement de qui est cette jeune fille. » le coupa sans le moindre tact Tony, avant que son expression impassible ne se fonde en un sourire amusé. « Et je dois avouer que cette nouvelle couleur vous va à ravir, Raven. »

Et tout ce qu'elle put rétorquer, au paroxysme de sa stupeur, fut : « A ce que j'en sache, mon petit frère attend toujours votre bouquet de fleurs, Monsieur Stark. »

* * *

 **Que vous ayez aimé ou moins aimé, vous pouvez laisser une review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça revigore l'inspiration d'un auteur.**

 **Lybeah.**


	3. Fortress

**Bon, j'ai écrit la dernière partie vraiment d'une traite, alors je ne sais pas bien qu'en penser. Ce chapitre est supposé approfondir le personnage de Bleach, donc en montrant une autre facette d'elle que celle du précédent chapitre. Et, personnes sensibles s'abstenir, car il y aura mention d'auto-mutilation et d'autres joyeusetés à la pelle à partir de maintenant. Aussi, je considère que l'univers X-Men appartient au MCU, et que la story d'Avengers 1 se situe entre X-Men 2 et X-Men 3, voilà.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 _ **Stargazing**_

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Fortress**

.

.

.

 _"Ne voyez-vous pas, Lord Varys ? Mais c'est d'une irrésistible cocasserie ! [...] Le nain, le maléficieux conseiller, le petit singe démoniaque et caricatural ! Je suis tout ce qui se dresse entre eux et le chaos !"_

\- Tyrion Lannister, "Le Trône de Fer"

 _No Time Has Passed x Donovan Woods_

 _You're Somebody Else x Flora Cash_

.

.

.

Dans le silence étonné qui ensuivit leur maigre échange, où tous parurent perplexes, Bruce finit par lâcher avec un froncement de sourcils surpris sous ses lunettes : « Vous vous connaissez ? »

Ce à quoi Tony eut envie de répondre : _oui et non_.

Oui, car ils s'étaient bel et bien rencontrés par une journée qui aurait dû être belle, au coeur des gravats résonnants de pleurs d'un lycée dont trois à quatre membres de la Confrérie de Magnéto en avaient détruit les fondations. Tony n'avait été en capacité de les en empêcher, que, déjà, le bâtiment s'écroulait de tout son long, plongeant au moins trois cent morveux dans un enfer digne des plus grandes angoisses claustrophobes. Cette opération avait été l'une des plus marquantes et l'une des plus difficiles à surmonter de toute son existence alors que, en 2008, il entamait tout juste ses premiers pas de super-héros.

Un sentiment d'échec avait bloqué sa gorge durant des jours et des jours suite à ce tragique incident. Beaucoup de culpabilité avait tordu ses entrailles. Parce qu'il était _Ironman_ bon sang, qu'il secourait des hommes politiques américains au péril de sa propre vie, démantelait des attentats terroristes et que, dans cette foutue armure, il était capable d'à peu près tout et pourtant – _pourtant_ … ces enfants, il n'avait pas pu les sauver. Empêcher le drame n'avait pas été dans ses cordes, alors que, plus que tout autre, il en avait les moyens. Sous ses grands airs, la trop grande philanthropie de Tony Stark pouvait le consumer à petit feu s'il n'y veillait pas.

Déterrer des gamins qui soufreraient pour longtemps de troubles traumatiques était un coup dur, mais les trouver déjà morts l'était encore davantage. L'attentat avait été meurtrier, seule une cinquantaine y ayant survécu. Et Raven avait été la première lycéenne qu'il avait retrouvée en vie, tandis qu'elle se déchirait la voix puis s'évanouissait face à la charcuterie abominable qu'était devenue sa jambe écrasée. Sa détresse, mêlée avec la jubilation de le rencontrer en personne, et le destin irrévocable d'infirme qui l'attendait, avait longtemps marqué Tony.

Après qu'il l'ait soulevée dans ses bras, inconsciente, se soit élevé hors du creux dans la pierre où ils avaient échangé quelques minutes durant, et ait traversé les ruines à grandes enjambées, il l'avait confiée à une ambulance parmi d'autres. Le sang ruisselant le long de sa jambe en charpie, elle respirait très faiblement lorsque deux secouristes en uniforme l'avaient hissée, étendue sur un brancard, à bord du véhicule pour ajuster un masque respiratoire contre son visage, et que les portières s'étaient refermées dans un claquement sec sur cette dernière image. Tony était demeuré une poignée de secondes immobile, prompt à une inquiétude que nul ne saurait découvrir sous son masque, avant qu'il ne récupère ses moyens, ne se lance à la recherche de Nina.

 _Il y a Nina. Ma meilleure amie. Et elle est amoureuse de vous… J'ignore si elle est en vie, mais… j'aimerais voir la tronche qu'elle tirera en vous voyant pour la première fois._

Et il l'avait dénichée entre deux blocs de pierre, alors que plusieurs témoins autour confirmaient que _oui_ , effectivement, il s'agissait bel et bien de Nina Benson. Seulement, la gamine, dont les longs cheveux roses couvraient pudiquement une partie de ses traits, était décédée depuis un certain temps.

Mais d'un autre côté non, Tony ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il connaissait la jeune fille soutenant fixement son regard. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était que son nom était Raven, qu'elle était jeune, atrocement jeune pour être recrutée par le SHIELD en vue de défendre l'humanité, et que ses cheveux avaient viré au blanc le plus pur. Quant au reste… quant à ce qui l'avait amenée parmi ce projet des Avengers… Quand bien même son expression n'en trahissait rien, il demeurait très surpris de la trouver assise à cette table, bavardant tranquillement avec Captain America, une canne à la main, et se trouvait même vaguement agacé que Fury ait _oublié_ de leur préciser l'inclusion d'une gamine dans ce projet Iniative Avengers.

Raven dévia ses yeux bleus hors des siens pour les diriger vers la figure étonnée de Bruce. « Disons que Monsieur Stark m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques années de cela. » Et elle parut se refuser à en divulguer davantage au reste de l'équipe.

« Et que faîtes-vous parmi nous ? » la questionna Tony, sincèrement intrigué par cette jeune fille dont _rien_ , chez l'apparence plutôt fragile et juvénile, ne faisait d'elle une Avenger digne de ce nom. « Ce grand gaillard… » il se recula suffisamment pour se tenir à la hauteur de Thor et tapoter l'un de ses biceps épais avec un air dédaigneux. « … est la copie parfaite de Conan le Barbare version Viking qui invoque la foudre. Miss Romanoff ici présente… ». Natasha, bras croisés sur la table, posa sur lui un regard des plus meurtriers lorsqu'il eut le malheur de la désigner de la main. « … pourrait vous étrangler rien qu'avec ses cuisses si elle en ressentait le besoin. Le docteur Banner, en cas d'excès de caféine, peut se transformer un vilain musculator vert pas beau – sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr. » Bruce leva une main avec une moue embarrassée. « Et le Captain – enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin là-dessus, toute new-yorkaise qui se respecte _sait_ de quoi Captain America est capable. », et il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer cela avec une voix d'autant plus moqueuse, juste pour le petit plaisir coupable de voir la belle mâchoire de Steve Rogers se resserrer dangereusement. « Moi-même, je possède une armure avec une puissance de feu qui pourrait détruire le Pentagone tout en faisant un moonwalk, alors… Quelles sont vos capacités spéciales, au juste ? »

Raven eut l'air particulièrement exaspérée.

« Je suis supposée savoir lire les pensées d'à peu près n'importe qui existant sur cette planète, mais – votre esprit, et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive en quatre ans, m'est complètement inatteignable, monsieur Stark. »

« Une mutante, hein ? » rétorqua Tony, qui fut plutôt soulagé d'être _the exception_ , le seul homme sur cette terre imperméable aux capacités cérébrales de la jeune fille. Lui vivant, personne, _personne_ , n'aurait jamais l'honneur de fouiller son cerveau, y découvrir ses fantasmes, ses pensées les plus intimes, ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes faiblesses, ses plus grands chagrins d'amour. Car ça n'appartenait qu'à lui, _qu'à lui seul_.

Ainsi, ces cheveux complètement décolorés n'était pas du fait d'une teinture rock n'roll au terme d'une longue crise d'adolescence. La gamine avait juste vu son brun naturel… disparaître.

« La douleur m'a poussé à évoluer. Je me suis réveillée telle quelle à l'hôpital, et avec ces capacités que j'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser. En temps normal, personne n'échappe à mes pouvoirs. »

« Il faut croire que je suis unique. »

Tony eut un petit sourire arrogant, avant de se détourner de Raven pour s'en aller donner quelques instructions hautaines aux agents du SHIELD, plongés dans leur travail informatique. Ceux-ci parurent ne rien piger à son charabia, tout comme les autres Avengers et Maria Hill, la vénéneuse et _charmante_ Maria Hill, positionnée dans un coin de la pièce, bras croisés, et le fixant avec des yeux étrécis de méfiance. _Quel accueil._ L'air de rien, Tony débita quelques mots compliqués afin de s'amuser encore davantage de leurs tronches perdues, puis enfonça une petite puce de sa composition à l'arrière d'un des ordinateurs à l'insu de tout ce beau monde. Bientôt, Nick Fury et les motivations du SHIELD n'auraient plus le moindre secret pour eux.

« … quelque chose pour démarrer le cube. » acheva-t-il, écartant ses paumes.

Maria Hill ne semblait pas le moins du monde dupe.

« Puis-je savoir depuis quand êtes-vous devenu devenu expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire ? »

« La nuit dernière. » Cela eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec au bras droit de Fury. « Les docs, les notes de Selvig, la fiche sur la théorie de l'extraction… Suis-je le seul à avoir tout lu ? » s'exaspéra-t-il presque face aux visages perdus des Avengers.

« Loki a-t-il besoin d'une source d'énergie en particulier ? » questionna Steve de son air si vieux jeu et si solennel qui ne cessait d'agacer Tony depuis leur rencontre la veille.

« Il aurait besoin de chauffer le cube à cent vingt millions de degrés Kelvin juste pour passer la barrière de Coulomb. » se fit finalement entendre Bruce Banner, lequel rôdait près du mur, comme s'il n'osait pas se joindre physiquement au cercle que formait inconsciemment l'équipe.

Tony eut un sourire appréciateur, avant de le suivre dans son raisonnement. « Donc, à moins que Selvig ait trouvé un moyen de stabiliser l'effet de tunnel quantique. »

« S'il parvient à faire cela, il pourrait déclencher une fusion ionique dans n'importe quel réacteur de la planète. »

« Enfin quelqu'un qui parle mon langage. » rétorqua le milliardaire, tout en contournant la table pour s'approcher de Bruce. « Je suis d'autant plus impatient de vous voir vous transformer en énorme monstre vert qui détruit tout sur son passage. Vous avez devant vous un fan, d'ailleurs. »

« … Hum, merci. » La grimace qui affaissa les traits de Bruce parla d'elle-même.

Ce fut l'instant où Fury débarqua, déjà tous crocs dehors. « Le docteur Banner se trouve ici seulement pour trouver le cube, et j'espérais que vous vous joindriez à lui. » Puis il se tourna vers Raven. « Venez avec moi, Bleach. »

.

.

.

« Wow, c'est juste – _wow_. »

« Autre chose ? » releva Fury, presque amusé malgré lui.

Raven ne répondit rien, effectuant quelques pas à travers la pièce réservée aux armes, appuyée sur la… cyber-canne ? que venait de lui remettre le directeur du SHIELD. Parfaite, celle-ci cochait toutes les cases pour apaiser au maximum du possible les difficultés que rencontrait toute personne infirme : le confort de la poignée où elle écrasait ses doigts, parfois jusqu'à s'en faire mal, la légèreté de l'instrument, qu'elle soulevait aisément, mais aussi sa solidité comme elle pouvait se permettre de reposer tout son poids dessus. Même si elle avait appris à s'adapter, à s'accoutumer à des cannes de plutôt mauvaise qualité, recevoir un concept aussi étudié déclencha une explosion de joie chez elle.

« Appuyez sur le bouton noir, Bleach. Je suis prêt à parier que vous serez surprise. »

« Trop tard ! » s'extasia-t-elle en s'exécutant. « J'ai déjà vu le résultat dans vos pensées, mais oh-mon-dieu, c'est _trop cool !_ » Et sous ses yeux émerveillés, la tige en métal se déploya dans un son mécanique pour former une sorte de bouclier digne de celui de Captain America – quoique moins puissant, très certainement, mais ce n'était après tout que sa fonction secondaire.

Seulement, n'ayant à présent plus la moindre canne sur laquelle s'appuyer, elle ne tint pas debout plus de quatre secondes et se laissa retomber sur les fesses contre la moquette, gardant le bouclier serré entre ses bras. « Le seul inconvénient est que je ne peux pas marcher sans ma canne, alors – »

« Cette arme n'est à utiliser qu'en cas de totale urgence. » rétorqua calmement Fury. « Et, si tout se déroule selon nos plans, ni vous-même ni le docteur Banner n'aurez à combattre Loki. »

Raven leva un regard agacé sur lui, repliant sa jambe valide contre sa poitrine. L'autre demeura immobile, trop droite pour paraître normale sous le tissu du jean délavé.

« Mais je veux me battre… » tenta-t-elle de protester, très enfantine dans sa manie totalement naturelle de croiser les bras sur la poitrine avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Hésitant entre s'énerver ou bien exploser d'un rire moqueur face aux manières de la gamine, Nick finit par poser un genou à terre pour se tenir à sa hauteur, plantant un œil dans les yeux trop bleus de Raven.

« Se battre n'est pas un jeu, Bleach. »

Le visage de la jeune fille fut traversé par une ombre, et s'en vit métamorphosé.

« Il faut que je devienne plus forte. _Il le faut_ , je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Une fois Loki vaincu, il n'y aura plus besoin de vos pouvoirs ni des Avengers, qui seront dissolus. Vous retournerez à votre quotidien, à vos cours et votre vie de famille en un claquement de doigts. »

« Vous me sous-estimez, Fury, je l'entends nettement sous votre carapace crânienne. » gronda Raven en étrécissant son regard. « Je sais que je peux paraître très puérile, mais il n'en demeure que je sais comment me battre. Je sais comment protéger ma vie et n'être un poids pour personne. Et croyez-moi, ma vie ne se réduit pas à tout ce que vous venez de résumer. J'ai moi-même d'autres combats à mener, _les miens_ , des combats intimes qui ne regardent personne et – A l'heure qu'il est, je ne pense pas être suffisamment forte pour survivre à ce qui m'attend par la suite. »

« Stark, Thor, l'Agent Romanoff ainsi que le Captain sont des combattants davantage adaptés aux conditions d'un champ de bataille. Vous en serez mieux, et ils n'auront ainsi pas sur les bras un – », et il eut la décence de se taire.

« Un boulet. Voilà tout ce que je suis à vos yeux. » répéta-t-elle, lisant clairement le mot dans les pensées du directeur. Puis elle compressa le bouton noir, rendant au bouclier sa forme originelle et remonta sur ses pieds, avant de s'engager vers la sortie. « Merci pour votre temps, Fury. »

Il ne chercha pas le moins du monde à la retenir, se contentant d'écraser un profond soupir.

Crépitante de colère et d'indignation, Raven remonta plusieurs couloirs sans prêter la moindre attention aux coups d'œils curieux jetés, aux têtes se retournant légèrement sur son passage. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'on lui manquait – certes involontairement – de respect. D'abord Romanoff, l'ayant assimilé, sans même y réfléchir posément, aux crimes terroristes de Magnéto qui terrorisaient leurs congénères humains depuis bien des décennies, puis Fury, décidé à la traiter décemment comme une fillette vulnérable, alors qu'il l'avait attiré de son propre gré dans cette mission.

Si ce second point n'était que le fruit de bonnes intentions, il la foutait d'autant plus en rage. Combien de temps encore prendrait-on sa blondeur, son handicap corporel et sa bonne humeur destinée à rendre le monde un peu plus beau, tout autant pour elle-même que pour les gens grouillant autour, pour des marques de faiblesses ? Combien de temps encore la croirait-on idiote, naïve, puérile, fragile comme de la porcelaine ? tout ce qu'elle n'était pas ! Chercher à la protéger d'une violence qui était _réelle_ , chercher à l'éloigner de ces champs de bataille meurtriers où elle pouvait sauver des vies comme Ironman avait secouru la sienne, chercher à lui rentrer dans la tête que, une fois la mission achevée, sa vie reprendrait un cours normal alors que – comment peut-on se prétendre vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on a des voix pleins les oreilles toute la journée durant ? –, c'était…

Elle n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer le sentiment provoquant de telles crispassions chez sa mâchoire, de tels sifflements dans ses oreilles, une telle rougeur dans ses yeux, mais c'était un sentiment lui donnant envie de, pleinement consciemment, lâcher Hulk sur cet Héliporteur. Regarder tous ces gens, le sourire aux lèvres, se retrouver broyés un à un entre les poings verts du géant, jetés dans le vide, brisés en mille morceaux de chair, juste avec la lubie qu'ils comprennent combien elle n'était _pas_ faible.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience d'où ses pas l'avaient menée. Jusqu'aux portes de la salle où était enfermé Loki, et deux agents, positionnés devant, l'observaient froidement en retour. Etait-ce de sa propre volonté, était-ce son inconscient qui l'avait poussée à venir jusqu'à ici ? elle n'en sut jamais rien.

Et le masque retomba.

« Laissez-moi entrer, ordre de Fury. » leur lança Raven, sans le moindre remord d'utiliser à sa guise la dite permission du directeur du SHIELD. À nouveau, elle souriait innocemment de toute la longueur de sa bouche, et on la fit passer.

L'ambiance de la pièce était nappée de nuances bleutées, lui donnant l'impression malsaine que de mettre les pieds dans un film psychotique de Kubrick. La façon dont elle percevait la cellule, suffisamment large pour accueillir Hulk, était particulièrement horrifique, ne serait-ce que par l'immobilité glaçante de l'homme, debout au centre de la bulle de verre, mains dans le dos, qui lui tournait le dos. En fait, sa seule présence suffisait à rendre les lieux irrespirables, des ombres inquiétantes se peignant sur les murs tout autour baignés de cette même luminosité des plus étranges, et Raven se demanda s'il ne s'amusait pas avec sa magie.

Indécise quant à comment se comporter face à cet ennemi qu'elle n'avait même pas affronté, elle entreprit quelques pas hésitants vers la cellule. À chacun de ses mouvements rendus lourds par son handicap, le métal de la passerelle, sous ses semelles, couinait, rendant sa marche pénible. Elle s'arrêta finalement à moins d'un mètre de la surface dite incassable, venant y tapoter à trois reprises son poing chétif.

Alors, Loki daigna se tourner.

Tout dans son être respirait la confiance et la fourberie, arrachant un frisson mal contrôlé qui balaya l'échine de Raven. Inconsciemment, elle resserra ses poings, si fort que ses ongles vinrent s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses paumes et y laisser des marques. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et, si ses pensées lui étaient parfaitement incompréhensibles, que des images sans queue ni tête flashaient de part et d'autre de son cerveau, elle put la plus intéressante mais également la plus déroutante des émotions au coeur de cette palette de souvenirs.

« Vous en prétendez le contraire mais la réalité est que vous ne contrôlez plus grand-chose dans votre existence. Quelqu'un de plus puissant vous domine. Et vous êtes terrifié. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le beau sourire de Loki mourut comme neige au soleil. De toute évidence, Raven venait de s'attirer ses foudres et ne tarderait à le regretter amèrement lorsque sa fureur tonnerait au-dessus de ses frêles épaules de mortelle. Cela ne manqua pas, lorsque le dieu déplia ses longs bras et amorça ses pas d'une démarche lente, voire prédatrice vers la vitre les séparant encore un petit peu. Elle ne put plus s'empêcher d'imaginer, soutenant ces deux prunelles d'un vert hypnotisant qui la sondaient jusqu'aux os, paraissant creuser la surface de son front, caresser de l'oeil ses peurs, ses ressentis, ses souvenirs, ses joies, et effleurer du doigt l'un de ces dits souvenirs, le plus précieux qu'elle ait eu, ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si cette barrière n'avait jamais existé.

 _Voilà donc ce que cela fait, que de faire face à quelqu'un capable de fouiller vos pensées ?_

Un spasme répulsif secoua ses épaules, tandis qu'elle effectuait un vague mouvement de recul. Et s'en fustigea mentalement la seconde suivante, consciente d'avoir trahi sa terreur naissante aux yeux de Loki.

Un nouveau sourire vint tendre à nouveau les joues de ce dernier, un sourire digne du grand méchant loup rôdant au coeur de ses cauchemars d'enfant.

« Voulez-vous _réellement_ jouer avec moi, Raven Amick ? »

Elle étrécit son propre regard. « Ne m'en croyez-vous pas capable, Corne de Bouc ? » Le surnom peu élogieux inventé des lèvres de Tony Stark était grimpé naturellement aux siennes. Parce que le seul moyen pour elle de masquer sa peur et ne pas devenir la proie dans ce dialogue de sourds était de jouer aux dures.

« Un jour, vous m'appellerez _Maître_. » siffla Loki, et un de ses poings vint percuter violemment la vitre, dans l'objectif relativement évident de l'impressionner davantage. « Votre échine s'inclinera, et vous viendrez lécher mes bottes afin que je trouve l'indulgence d'épargner votre misérable vie. Je m'amuserais à briser votre jambe valide et me régalerais de vos supplications. Vos parents ? Je mettrais un point d'honneur à les retrouver et les réduire en pièces sous vos yeux, quant à cet enfant… Jonathan, c'est bien ça ? » Entendant le nom de son petit frère, celui-là même qu'elle protégeait ardemment depuis la première fois qu'on l'avait placé dans ses bras à l'hôpital, si petit et si rougeâtre, le coeur de Raven rata un battement.

Et la peur révéla sa véritable nature au grand jour, tandis qu'elle arborait soudainement un sourire cruel.

« Si vous faîtes du mal à mon frère, je forcerais le vôtre à serrer votre gorge jusqu'au tout dernier spasme. Fratricide pour fratricide. »

Loki laissa passer dix secondes avant de lui répondre d'une voix susurrante :

« Seriez-vous un monstre ? User d'une telle cruauté à l'égard de Thor – qui n'est d'ailleurs pas mon frère – me semble plutôt aussi contraire aux petites règles de votre ridicule équipe de cas sociaux qu'à votre tête d'oiseau tombé du nid. »

« Lorsqu'on attente à mes jours et à ceux des personnes que j'aime, je suis capable de tout. » rétorqua la jeune fille, sombre.

A nouveau, l'esprit de Loki infiltra le sien, et elle ne put empêcher la crispation de ses doigts en ressentant pleinement cette agression mentale.

« Vengeance… je ne lis que ça en vous, Raven Amick. _Vengeance_. Elle irradie la moindre parcelle de votre peau, chacune de vos particules, toutes vos respirations, c'en est fascinant. Comment une si petite humaine telle que vous peut-elle haïr à ce point ? Mais cette façade plus sombre de votre personnalité, nul ne la voit jamais derrière la diversion presque désespérée que forment vos grands sourires, vos attitudes d'enfant. Nul ne voit _ce que vous êtes_. Et ça vous détruit à petit feu. »

Une forme de panique atteignit, emplit jusqu'à outrance le cerveau de Raven tandis qu'elle demeurait paralysée. Inconsciemment, elle reproduisit un de ses tocs prédisant une proche crise d'angoisse, à savoir tirer frénétiquement sur l'une des manches de son sweat, dans l'idée de couvrir les sinistres secrets qu'abritaient ses bras. Bien évidemment, ce geste n'échappa pas au dieu, qui poursuivit :

« Plus spécifiquement, le monde entier n'a de cesse de vous révéler ses recoins les plus intimes – l'esprit est quelque chose qu'il n'est pas sain d'entendre, en particulier pour une mortelle telle que vous. Assister à la mort devient davantage difficile, des voix sans queue ni tête nimbent vos jours, et vous ne réfléchissez plus par vous-même. La folie vous est coutumière, n'est-ce pas Raven ? les creux de vos bras en attestent d'eux-mêmes. »

Raven ne put s'empêcher de cligner nerveusement des yeux, avant de répliquer d'une voix chavirante :

« Ils ne font qu'attester que je suis en vie. »

« En vie ? » répéta Loki, moqueur. « Mais de quelle vie parlez-vous, vous qui ne cessez de crever en silence parce que nul n'est en mesure de percevoir votre propre détresse ? Celle que vous sacrifierez d'ici peu au nom de votre vengeance absurde ? »

Ces mots furent d'une telle justesse qu'ils frappèrent la jeune fille en plein coeur, tandis qu'elle devenait livide et ouvrait la bouche pour mieux la refermer, muette. Et l'angoisse, la pure et sainte _angoisse_ , celle qui marquait au fer rouge ses nuits et recouvrait ses joues de larmes abondantes, joignit ses doigts autour de sa gorge comme faire entamer une prière.

Puis serra.

Serra si _fort_.

Serra jusqu'à usure.

« Bleach, je vais prendre la suite si vous voulez bien. » résonna la voix familière de Natasha Romanoff dans son dos.

 _Evidemment. Elle a tout vu._

Un sourire acide creusa les joues de Raven, tandis qu'elle se détournait de l'expression glaçante de Loki et découvrait l'espionne, en train de nonchalamment les observer dans l'ombre, bras croisés. Celle-ci abandonna son immobilité presque surnaturelle pour la dépasser.

Et, sans un regard en arrière, la mutante abandonna la pièce. Dévorée par l'angoisse.

 _J'ai cherché à jouer avec le feu, et je viens de m'y brûler les ailes._

.

.

.

« Fury n'aurait pas dû la recruter… » soupira Bruce, tout en remontant ses lunettes le long de la pente de son nez, et il se détourna avec raideur de la vidéo de surveillance où ils avaient visionné la totalité de l'entretien entre Loki et Bleach. « Ce n'est rien qu'une petite fille, jamais elle n'aurait eu les épaules pour faire face à une mission d'une telle ampleur. »

Lui jetant un vague coup d'oeil, Tony rétracta la vidéo avec deux doigts, puis la rejeta hors de l'écran pour se concentrer sur la prolongation de son virus. _Par-fait_.

« Vous manquez de foi, Banner. » ironisa-t-il, tandis qu'un petit sourire satisfait se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Et vous tous, de discernement. » Bruce souffla encore, enfilant des gants de protection et abaissant l'échine sur leur fascinant objet d'étude, à savoir le spectre de Loki. « Je ne saisis toujours pas la raison _véritable_ de ma présence à bord, surtout si Loki parvient à mettre dans tous ses états de la sorte celle qui est supposée me garder sous cette forme. »

« Oh, Fury doit certainement vous envisager comme son nouveau _bodyguard_ attitré. »

Une lueur verdâtre traversa les yeux soudain pleins de colère que le docteur leva sur Stark.

« Eh bien, il aura du souci à se faire. Lorsque je serais sous… lorsque l'Autre prendra ma place, sa tête n'aura pas davantage de valeur à ses yeux que celle de ses ennemis. »

« Mais rien de tout ça n'adviendra si j'empêche Hulk d'en faire à sa guise. »

La voix de Bleach ne les surprit pas, lorsqu'elle eut traversé les portes en verre coulissantes et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait laissé copie de dissertation, trousse ouverte, et gros tas de brouillons griffonnés en place depuis la veille. Rien dans son attitude n'échappa à l'oeil aiguisé de Tony, ni la ligne vaincue de ses épaules, ni l'humidité vaguement rougeâtre qui gagnait son regard et qu'elle réfutait, ni l'abattement qui tordait ses traits. Elle prit une chaise, souffla entre ses paumes puis porta un regard lointain, déconnecté, dans le vague, et cela dura plusieurs longues minutes, de très longues minutes, tandis que ses mains conservaient une sorte de routine des plus étranges – un curieux mouvement n'allant qu'en se prolongeant, qui impliquait de tirer, une à une, et avec une brusquerie presque psychotique, les manches de son sweat sur ses poignets.

« Est-ce que ça va, Raven ? »

Ce à quoi elle ne parut même pas réagir.

Sa tête était trop pleine.

 _« Raven ? Reste un peu avec nous, petite. » La voix était féminine et douce comme du miel._

 _Mains plaquées sur les oreilles, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin du bureau de Charles Xavier, sa jambe valide remontée contre sa poitrine, Raven souleva avec difficulté ses paupières noyées de larmes pour découvrir la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Celle-ci s'était accroupie pour se tenir à sa hauteur, un doux sourire plein de chaleur et de compassion tirant sa bouche, et, retenue sur une épaule en une natte des plus sauvages, sa chevelure rougeoyante brûlait dans la fadeur des lieux._

 _« Je ne… peux pas. » croassa-t-elle en retour, et, aussitôt, son esprit se déconnecta de la réalité._

 _Trop de voix._

 _Trop, trop de voix._

 _Trop._

 _Trop._

 _Toujours, des remous, des vagues, des séismes de pensées, celles du monde entier, l'emportaient. Elle ne parvenait alors plus à se concentrer sur ce qui lui arrivait, sur ce qui l'entourait. Et les voix chuchotaient, braillaient, pleuraient dans ses oreilles, absolument tout le temps, et Raven n'était jamais libre, ne dormait plus, ne riait plus, n'existait même plus au coeur de ce brouhaha constant où elle n'était que spectatrice silencieuse._

 _« Tu devrais essayer, au moins. »_

 _« Je – j'ai déjà essayé. »_

 _« Je sais. » Le sourire de la femme se teinta subitement de tristesse. « Je sais que tu l'as fait, et je sais combien c'est dur pour toi. Cela fait quatre heures que nous nous trouvons ici, petite. Quatre longues heures que nous essayons de te convaincre de ne pas demeurer ici, dans cette même position, et même de capter quelques parcelles ton attention, que je me présente et que tu oublies ma présence, jusqu'à mon nom. N'écoute pas les Voix, juste la mienne, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Jean. Reste avec moi. »_

 _Mais Raven replongea, dans cette mer, et cette femme qui criait dans sa tête, parce que son bébé était mort, parce que le monde était noir, trop noir, que les hommes n'avaient de cesse de se pervertir, et que rien ne les sauverait jamais de leur fin inexorable, de leurs pêchés, que la vie en elle-même était absurde, que des innocents crevaient tous les jours et que les méchants gagnaient, que la vie n'était pas le conte de fées qu'elle aurait espéré qu'elle soit, et que c'était injuste, vraiment injuste, et que les marques dans ses bras avaient un sens, qu'elles la gardaient en vie, qu'elles refoulaient la mort, mais elle voulait tant mourir à présent, elle voulait tant rejoindre ce qu'on appelait paradis, vahalla, ou enfers, mais – mais…_

 _« Raven. » Les mains douces de Jean glissèrent le long de ses tempes, et elle embrassa le front trempé de sueur de la jeune fille, comme une mère avec son enfant malade. « Reste avec moi, compris ? Tu n'es plus toute seule, à présent. »_

Ce souvenir était si douloureux mais si important, si prédominant dans sa mémoire… Raven avait aimé l'institut Xavier, après avoir si longtemps été étranglée par sa solitude, à demeurer dans le noir de sa chambre, porte close, rideaux tirés, et esquisser au plus proche de ses veines de lugubres traits rouges, et le sang débordait le long de sa peau si blanche, par longues trainées, parce que les voix la rendaient folle et que la douleur la déconnectait un peu de ce bruit de fond constant. Mais, un jour, elle avait perdu le contrôle sur la pointe de son couteau, et la lame avait raclé contre son os, et elle avait poussé un cri strident, avec la certitude qu'elle ne tarderait à mourir.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Pas vraiment.

Sa mère avait accouru et l'avait découverte, baignant dans son sang, presque souriante, et en avait lâché le plat de raviolis entre ses mains, bouleversée. La sauce avait maculé la moquette, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avaient tenu compte, tandis qu'elles se ruaient aux urgences.

Et Raven avait été partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de pleurer.

Jusque-là, jamais ses parents n'avaient remarqué ses cicatrices, parce qu'on était en plein hiver et qu'il était parfaitement _normal_ que leur fille adolescente se balade en gros sweat. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient reproché de ne pas s'être questionnés à ce sujet, _mais qui aurait su ?_

Nul ne déchiffrait jamais les pensées de Raven, elle qui ne pouvait incliner en mots ses souffrances et qui avait si besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Un service psychiatrique l'avait prise en charge peu de temps après qu'on l'ait sauvée, une immonde couture noircissant désormais son poignet. Ses parents avaient accepté la proposition, parfaitement désemparés, et peut-être soulagés qu'on leur ôte le poids qu'était devenue leur aînée. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation mentale déjà dramatique de la jeune fille qu'on avait retenue, à l'aide de lanières en cuir barbares, étendue contre son matelas durant plus de cinq mois. Le personnel était désobligeant, et sa condition de mutante ne lui attirait pas leurs faveurs. Elle avait sangloté, supplié, hurlé à s'en casser la voix puis, un jour, s'était tue.

Complètement.

Son esprit s'était renfermé dans ce qui l'entourait, ces voix, et elle avait accepté de ne plus vivre.

C'était là où le professeur Xavier l'avait découverte et extirpée de cet enfer. Et où Jean Grey, la belle Jean Grey, avec ses talents absolument brillants de télépathe, avait pu ramasser les morceaux, l'aider à reprendre contact avec son corps et le reste du monde. Ensemble, elles avaient pu établir des barrières sur l'esprit de Raven.

Des barrières auxquelles Loki venait de sauvagement s'attaquer.

Et, maintenant que Jean Grey était morte, ensevelie par les vagues d'un lac où elle espérait un jour se rendre pour lui faire un dernier hommage, elle n'était plus si sûre de parvenir à conserver ce maigre contrôle.

 _Tu n'es plus toute seule, à présent._

Raven eut envie de se mettre bêtement à pleurer, en songeant trop à ce visage presque maternel qui avait disparu. Mais ne le fit pas.

Vivre quelques temps à l'institut Xavier avait été formidable et salutaire. Logan, Malicia, Iceberg, Pyro… ils lui manquaient d'une certaine façon. Mais elle devrait tracer sa propre route à présent, et _jamais_ les X-Men ne l'aideraient dans ses plans de vengeance.

« Raven ? » La main de Tony Stark effleura son épaule, et elle revint à la réalité.

* * *

 **J'adorerais lire vos avis sur ce chapitre.**

 **Lybeah.**


	4. fallingforyou

**Voici le troisième chapitre, au coeur de mes révisions de bac. (Je suis COMPLÈTEMENT inconsciente.) Dans ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ont au moins visionné la première saison d'Agents of Shield, Victoria Hand y fait une brève apparition - parce que c'est un personnage que j'aime assez et que je trouvais ça logique.**

 **Bonne lecture, fanfiction-eaters.**

* * *

 _ **Stargazing**_

 **Chapitre 3**

 **fallingforyou**

.

.

.

 _"Elle sortit subitement prendre l'air. Je pense souvent à cette expression "prendre l'air". Cela veut dire qu'on va ailleurs, pour le trouver. Cela veut dire littéralement : où je suis, je m'asphyxie."_

\- David Foenkinos

 _400 Lux x Lorde_

 _Cloudeater x Lethal_

.

.

.

« Hey, regarde-moi. »

Avec une certaine douceur, deux doigts vinrent maintenir le menton de Raven et le soulever, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de reverser la tête en arrière et unir ses yeux vaguement humides à ceux, profonds et noirs de Tony Stark, paraissant sonder son âme au sens le plus littéral imaginable. Malgré les rides creusant son visage ayant atteint la quarantaine, il dégageait un certain charme qui ne laissait nul insensible, homme comme femme, et il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'amour mais… quand elle le regardait, ne serait-ce qu'à la télé ou en face à face comme à l'instant, elle l'assimilait au soleil autour duquel gravitaient les planètes. Le coeur du système.

Et, au sein des Avengers, du peu qu'elle en avait vu, il partageait d'égal à égal ce rôle avec Steve Rogers.

Longtemps, elle avait préféré ne voir que le héros chez lui – le jour où il était revenu d'Afghanistan, bras en écharpe, visage couturé, et avait tenu une conférence de presse tout en dévorant son premier hamburger après trois mois de captivité pour annoncer au monde entier son choix de stopper la fabrication d'armes, elle avait appris la nouvelle, encore jeune adolescente humaniste n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arriverait d'ici quelques semaines, et avait serré ses peluches contre son coeur avec un sourire immense. Tony Stark lui avait rendu foi en l'humanité, et son admiration n'avait fait que grimper en crescendo lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa profession en tant qu'Iron Man. Elle avait éclaté de rire face à ses apparitions publiques plus farfelues les unes que les autres, puis blêmi et prié pour qu'il s'en tire en un seul morceau en apprenant l'attaque d'Ivan Vanko lors du Grand Prix Historique de Monaco.

Mais il existait aussi l'homme. Celui qui ne pouvait éviter de commettre des erreurs et qui les regrettait ensuite amèrement. Celui qui ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Celui qui n'avait de cesse de s'auto-détruire dans un grand feu d'artifice, car c'était ainsi qu'il effleurait le bonheur, un bonheur certes éphémère mais jubilatoire, du bout des doigts. Et c'était cette facette-ci qui la touchait davantage chez le milliardaire, cette imperfection si humaine.

Comme elle gardait le silence, il écrasa un profond soupir et marmonna, bourru :

« Ce que Loki a dit n'a aucune importance, ni à mes yeux ni à ceux du docteur Banner, nous n'en tenons pas rigueur. C'est un sale con, et quant à ce qu'il a révélé, c'est tout à toi. Je ne me permettrais jamais de te juger sur ce qui est sorti de la bouche du Dieu des Mensonges. Ok ? »

Il y avait une telle profondeur et une telle tristesse dans les yeux de la gamine qu'il en fut étonné. Qu'en faisait-on, du sourire calme qu'elle arborait environ une heure auparavant, et de l'excitation enfantine planant sur ses traits ? Comment son humeur avait-elle pu si radicalement changer ? Loki l'avait-il blessée _à ce point-ci ?_

« Merci. » finit par souffler Raven.

Et, à cet instant précis, les battants en verre s'écartèrent, laissant entrer un Fury absolument fou de rage. « Qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ , Mr. Stark ? »

Tony retira sa main et se tourna, pas le moins impressionné du monde, vers le directeur du SHIELD. « Eh bien, je me posais justement la même question à votre sujet. »

« Vous êtes supposés trouver le Tesseract. »

« C'est ce que nous faisons. » intervint Bruce, en se plaçant en retrait de la dispute à venir. « Le balayage progresse, l'algorithme recherche toujours la signature. Dès qu'on l'aura, la localisation s'affichera aux environs d'un kilomètre. »

Trois pas devant lui, mains posées à plat sur la table d'expérience, le milliardaire se permit un sourire des plus provocateurs. « Et on vous rendra votre cube, _les doigts dans le nez_. » Un bip sur l'écran attira son attention. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que la phase deux ? » On aurait dit un sale gosse fouillant dans les magazines pornos de son père, et il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif en ce monde que de voir Fury perdre à petit feu le semblant de contrôle qu'il croyait conserver sur leur équipe par ses manipulations retordes.

Un fracas à l'entrée du laboratoire attira leur attention, et ils purent découvrir Steve, qui venait de fracasser, sur la table où Raven avait installé ses affaires, une arme de particulièrement gros calibre. Il arborait une expression ne présageant rien de bon, et Bleach n'aurait jamais cru trouver tant d'agressivité mal refoulée dans les grands yeux bleus de son héros d'enfance.

« La phase deux ? » siffla-t-il, dressant le menton vers Tony. « Le SHIELD compte se servir du cube afin de produire des armes telles que celle-ci. » Il bomba le torse, tel le vieux soldat un peu perdu dans ce monde devenu absurde qu'il était, prêt à défendre jusqu'au bout ses convictions, quand bien même elles paraîtraient ridicules sous l'oeil moderne, face à la logique capitaliste des Etats-Unis. « Navré, l'ordinateur était un peu trop lent à mon goût. »

Fury, main sur la hanche, parut particulièrement dérouté face à la fureur de celui qu'il pensait, à tort, être le plus malléable de toute l'équipe. Il s'avança vers lui, dressant une main pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Rogers, nous avons rassemblé tout ce qui possédait un lien avec le Tesseract. Ça ne veut en rien dire que nous… »

Tony prit un malin plaisir à le couper au vol :

« Désolé, Nick mais c'est quoi ce petit mensonge ? » gronda-t-il, faisant pivoter magistralement l'écran, où l'on distinguait de façon très claire le schéma numérique d'un missile, tournoyant sur lui-même. L'image tira des sueurs froides à Raven, elle qui avait aperçu une partie de cette problématique dans les songeries en général des agents du SHIELD, mais ne s'était pas concentrée sur le sujet. Il y avait un tel taux d'information en ces lieux qu'elle avait rapidement oublié ce à quoi elle avait fugacement assisté.

Suspendant ses mains à sa ceinture, Steve tourna un visage d'autant plus répugné vers le directeur :

« Apparemment, j'avais tort, le monde est bel et bien demeuré le même. » Puis il se tourna vers Raven, sagement assise, et désigna du doigt ce qu'affichait l'écran, sourcils tordus. « Et ne prétendez pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant, Bleach. Ce détail n'aurait pu vous échapper et pourtant vous ne nous ne l'avez jamais mentionné. »

« _Hey_ , laissez-la en-dehors de ça. » l'apostropha aussitôt Tony depuis sa position, tolérant mal une accusation aussi injustifiée – et c'était aussi l'occasion, une véritable perche tendue, afin qu'il règle une bonne fois pour toutes ses comptes avec le super-héros en collants. Raven n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer que, déjà, Natasha et Thor firent à leur tour leur apparition, épaules raides.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Bruce qui jeta un : « Vous étiez au courant ? » absolument outré au visage de l'espionne, yeux assombris de colère.

Natasha s'avança de quelques pas vers le docteur, prudente. La situation était particulièrement susceptible de dégénérer à ce stade, alors que Stark et Rogers s'apprêtaient à entamer un duel de coqs, que Loki manipulait allégrement tout ce beau monde et que Banner paraissait sur le point d'exploser en cette montagne de muscles verts qu'était Hulk. Si seulement ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, et sur la terre ferme… Mais, actuellement, ils se trouvaient à plusieurs kilomètres de hauteur, et beaucoup pourraient perdre la vie si jamais un affrontement éclatait durant les minutes à venir.

« Il serait préférable que vous vous mettiez à l'écart des autres, docteur. »

Un sourire affreusement amer traversa la figure métamorphosée de Bruce. « Je me trouvais à Calcutta, n'était-ce pas suffisamment éloigné pour vous ? »

« Loki vous manipule. »

« Oh ? Et à quoi faire passez-vous votre temps libre, agent Romanoff ? _Hein ?_ »

Natasha pencha imperceptiblement la tête, une vague expression coupable s'esquissant sur ses traits fins.

« Vous ne m'avez pas suivi pour mes beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact, et je ne compte pas partir aussi facilement pour un petit coup de nervosité de votre part. Vous avez commis l'erreur de m'inviter à bord, _assumez-_ _la_. »

« Pas si la mort d'innocents doivent en être le prix inexorable. »

Bruce ôta lentement ses lunettes, sa main venant désigner l'écran. « A présent, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont les motivations ayant poussé le SHIELD à se procurer de telles armes de destruction massive. »

Un grand silence tomba sur la salle, tandis que tous les regards se mouvaient un à un vers le visage fermé, presque résigné, de Fury. Jamais n'avait-il dû ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité que ses précieux pions découvrent le côté obscur de la lune, que toutes ces petites manipulations reviennent lui exploser en pleine figure – ou, plutôt si, il avait imaginé que la jeune Bleach trouve ces informations dans son esprit mais n'avait pas pensé l'adolescente suffisamment dégourdie pour le dénoncer.

Alors, écrasant un soupir las, il ne tarda à dresser un doigt en direction de la silhouette massive de Thor.

« C'est à cause de lui. »

« _Moi ?_ » rétorqua Thor, fronçant ses sourcils dans une incompréhension complète, tandis que l'attention générale se concentrait sur lui.

Le coeur de Raven partit dans une emballée paniquée, lorsqu'elle sentit très distinctement le crépitement des pensées communes des Avengers, noircies par une fureur très semblable. Chacun possédait ses raisons, et qu'une bête de guerre telle de Fury se sente acculé, donc en danger, devait être une situation qu'il valait mieux d'éviter.

Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, au juste ?

Déjà, Thor approchait de quelques pas, la tête emplie d'idées noires et les poings un peu trop resserrés, en grondant ce qu'il avait à dire, et les autres formaient peu à peu un cercle oppressant autour du directeur. Par conséquent, Fury réagit aussitôt – et c'était là prévisible – par l'agressivité, répondant d'abord âprement à l'un, fusillant de l'oeil l'autre, puis s'en prenant ouvertement au passé de marchand d'armes international de Tony, entraînant alors une remarque sifflante que Steve Rogers n'avait pu retenir.

Spectatrice effacée de la scène, Raven observait leur fureur voler de bouche en bouche, déformer leurs traits, envahir peu à peu le laboratoire et disperser leur attention du reste du monde, du spectre lui-même, devenu particulièrement lumineux. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ils paraissaient fous, chacun d'entre eux suffisamment décalés de leur comportement ordinaire pour que c'en devienne absurde, voire possédés… Et peut-être était-ce bel et bien le cas, peut-être bien que _quelqu'un_ – Loki, était-il utile de le préciser ? – tirait les fils dans l'ombre. Ainsi, elle reçut une prise de conscience, et n'en fut que plus indécise quant à quoi faire.

 _Ce n'est pas seulement Bruce que Loki_ _parvient_ _à manoeuvrer, c'est chacun d'entre eux._

Et elle lisait dans leurs coeurs – outre celui de Tony, évidemment –, y trouvait la brutalité contre-nature de leurs bouillonnements intérieurs, les poussant à se cracher les uns les autres à la figure leurs quatre vérités.

Natasha était _terrifiée_ – seule la ligne tendue de ses épaules trahissait ce fait. Faire face au discours injurieux et informé de Loki ne paraissait pas l'avoir perturbée, elle qui avait dû affronter au cours de son existence d'incalculables, et de bien plus violentes, calomnies à propos de son passé de tueuse professionnelle au service du KGB. Non, elle ne s'était pas le moins laissé du monde impressionner et avait mené l'entretien à sa guise. Mais, à présent, la simple idée qu'Hulk apparaisse et les réduise tous en morceaux sanguinolents, _ça_ , la sortait de ses gonds. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une machine à tuer, complètement incontrôlable, et que seule une mutante possédait la capacité de le rendre inoffensif, et qu'elle n'accordait aucune confiance envers cette case d'individus en général.

Steve Rogers était mené par la colère – une bonne vieille et vicieuse colère pulsant longuement, douloureusement entre ses poumons depuis son éveil l'année précédente. Il aurait aimé fermer les yeux sur le problème essentiel de sa nouvelle existence, jouer quelques temps encore à l'autruche, mais le monde avait _changé_. Adieu, les grandes valeurs américaines, le culte constant de l'héroïsme, les lèvres si rouges tout en sourires fatigués de Peggy, la lueur fière et éternelle au fond des yeux d'Howard, le bras puissant de Bucky en travers de ses épaules – rien de tout ça n'avait survécu aux soixante-dix années où, prisonnier des glaces de l'Arctique, le temps lui avait échappé des doigts. Tel un enfant découvrant avec déception le véritable visage de son père, Steve ne reconnaissait plus vraiment le pays l'ayant vu prendre les armes. Sa colère était pavée d'incompréhensions : comment un chef tel que Fury pouvait-il oser les manipuler à sa guise ? Pourquoi donc ces gens – et par ce terme-ci, il parlait plus spécifiquement de Stark – étaient-ils si désabusés, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, alors qu'ils vivaient si confortablement, grâce à _eux_ , leurs ancêtres ayant offert leurs vies afin que l'Amérique prospère, Bucky, Peggy, Howard… ? Il en aurait hurlé de rage face à une telle absurdité, un tel égoïsme, mais les circonstances actuelles ne permettaient en rien un débordement de la sorte.

Thor… Elle n'en pouvait qu'en tirer des hypothèses, comme les pensées du dieu du tonnerre demeuraient parfaitement incompréhensibles à ses oreilles. La situation commençait lui-même à le dépasser, tant il devait se sentir écartelé entre ce que lui indiquait sa raison – à savoir faire équipe les Avengers jusqu'au bout et contre-attaquer les plans de Loki – et son amour immense envers son frère – qui ne lui pardonnerait _jamais_ s'ils se retrouvaient face à face sur le champ de bataille. Et, s'ils atteignaient ce stade, il n'y aurait plus la moindre chance pour eux de remettre les compteurs à zéro et reformer une famille un tant soit peu « normale ». Mais ce n'était là que ce que Raven s'imaginait à propos des deux nordiques, et non de la vérité – du moins pas l' _exacte_ vérité. Tout ce qu'elle percevait étaient des images en flashs répétés, des images tremblantes de douleur – une femme au sourire doux s'abaissant sur un genou pour enlacer un tout petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et embrasser l'autre, à la tignasse d'or, sur le front. Un homme borgne les rejoignait, son œil unique habité d'un véritable amour. Thor, sous ses airs de brute épaisse un peu paumée au coeur de ce monde high-tech, avait mal.

Et Bruce… silence radio.

Raven porta alors des yeux stupéfaits sur l'homme en chemise, tandis que les autres poursuivaient leur échange d'amabilités, enfermés dans leur bulle, et elle poussa un cri paniqué au coeur du brouhaha qui eut le mérite de les tirer hors de cette transe : « Reposez le spectre, docteur Banner ! »

Comme les injures mourraient les unes après les autres, que Tony et Steve se retournaient lentement vers Bruce, ensuite imités par Natasha, Fury et Thor et ils purent tous découvrir l'homme, expression déformée par la fureur, maintenant d'une main sûre le spectre. Celui-ci eut un ricanement, un peu trop grave pour qu'il ne soit pas partagé avec Hulk, et vrilla ses yeux noircis dans ceux de la mutante, cruel.

« Enfin, vous vous trouvez une utilité dans ce non-sens total, Bleach. »

Raven cilla. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent un peu, _encore_. Que ce reproche sorte de la bouche de Bruce Banner, l'homme dont la bonté avait su la toucher, avait su abaisser un peu ses barrières, était… elle se sentit automatiquement trahie. Et surtout très seule.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes actuellement pas vous-même mais – _fermez-la_. » siffla-t-elle. Le pouvoir du Tesseract l'empêchait apparemment de distinguer la moindre des pensées de son interlocuteur, ainsi était-elle incapable de refréner la lente mais sûre transformation de Banner. Hulk n'allait tarder à faire son apparition, si personne ne songeait quant à lui arracher ce foutu spectre des paumes. « _Vous tous_. » Une rage noire se répandait en son sein et, alors, elle se tourna brusquement vers les autres Avengers – sans qu'elle s'adresse toutefois à Tony, qui avait eu l'attention non oubliable de la rassurer quelques minutes auparavant –, mâchoire serrée à l'en exploser. « Je ne suis pas stupide, vous en doutez-vous ? Je sais combien vous… combien vous associez dans votre tête les attentats criminels de Magnéto à mes propres actes. Lire dans vos pensées aide, mais je le vois aussi dans vos regards, dans les réactions de vos corps. Je ne suis pas un membre de la Confrérie, ok ? Tout dans cette cause me _répugne_. Je – Je… Je n'ai jamais posé de bombe, ni souhaité le moindre mal aux humains ni même tué quiconque. » Des larmes débordaient hors de ses grands yeux bleus, ruisselaient jusqu'à son menton fièrement dressé. « Je suis leur victime, non leur associée. »

Peut-être bien que la magie de Loki avait touché son propre cerveau finalement – _salopard_.

Les mots jaillissaient hors de sa bouche étaient terriblement honnêtes, voire trop, mais elle ne parvenait à se calmer devant tant d'injustice. _Si seulement les mutants n'étaient pas discriminés… jamais il n'y aurait eu de Magnéto, ni de Confrérie et Nina… Nina vivrait encore,_ _moi_ _j'aurais une jambe intacte…_

« Bleach… » tenta Steve, s'approchant pour toucher son bras avec un sourire désolé.

Puis une explosion secoua l'Héliporteur tout entier, et Raven fut projetée de plein fouet contre la baie vitrée.

.

.

.

Ainsi dit, la déflagration la projeta littéralement à travers la vitre, et, au dernier instant, heureux réflex, ses mains parvinrent à s'accrocher au rebord. Aussi demeura-t-elle pendue à trois mètres au-dessus de la salle des commandes où le chaos régnait, poussant un hurlement animal lorsque des fragments de verre s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Pourtant, Raven ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa prise, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser tomber et de se briser sa jambe valide… Souffrir à en crever plutôt que se retrouver complètement incapable de se défendre.

Elle ne dû alors son salut qu'aux mains solides de Steve Rogers, qui s'enroulèrent autour de son buste et la soulevèrent sans difficulté pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. « M-Merci. » balbutia-t-elle, retrouvant à tâtons sa cyber-canne afin de se relever sur ses pattes. Des écorchures labouraient son corps, mais l'adrénaline minimisait la douleur physique. Steve effectua un petit tapotement amical sur son épaule, avant de s'effacer dans les volutes de fumée opaque recouvrant désormais le laboratoire. Elle chercha d'abord à le suivre, mais un rugissement absolument monstrueux, dont la provenance se situait à quelques mètres sous ses pieds, la poussa à se figer sur place.

« Merde ! » siffla Raven, apercevant ce qui avait été la baie vitrée, parallèle à celle où elle avait été projetée. Durant l'explosion, Bruce avait dû passer à travers celle-ci, et le choc avait complètement libéré Hulk à présent, sans qu'elle n'ait été présente pour empêcher l'irréparable. À présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que nul n'avait connu la sainte malchance d'avoir été envoyé valdinguer dans le même périmètre que l'immense bête verte.

« Il est temps de servir à quelque chose sur ce foutu vaisseau… » marmonna-t-elle, se lançant à la poursuite du monstre, clopinante.

La peur tordait son ventre. L'Héliporteur tout entier était peu à peu gagné par les hurlements, les coups de feu, le décollage soudain des avions de chasse au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tandis que ses pas saccadés avalaient les couloirs successifs, au moins trois vagues d'agents par dizaines, armés jusqu'aux dents bien entendu, détalaient vers une direction ou une autre. À cet instant, Raven aurait tout donné pour acquérir au plus vite une nouvelle jambe en bonne santé et vigoureuse.

 _Le monde est en feu et toi, tu te dois de minimiser la casse._

L'ennemi, lui, ne se montra à elle qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Sincèrement, les combats n'avaient jamais été exactement la tasse de thé de Bleach. Aux côtés des X-Men, elle n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de botter des culs à leurs côtés, car ceux-ci ne l'embarquaient qu'en dernier recours à cause de son handicap. Ce qui était largement compréhensible. Mais l'institut avait fréquemment été sujet à de typiques attaques, où elle avait été poussée à défendre sa vie – jamais au point de prendre celle de ses adversaires, cependant, mais ses pouvoirs la rendaient particulièrement nocive sur le champ de bataille, malgré sa faiblesse physique. Si elle parvenait à faire généralement de gros dégâts parmi les rangs ennemis, l'adrénaline lui grimpait très rapidement à la tête, telle une mauvaise drogue, et détruisait toute forme d'état d'âme en son sein. Ça la rendait dingue et hors de contrôle.

Voilà la raison principale pour laquelle Raven se trouvait tant de ressemblances avec le cas de Bruce Banner. Tous deux, sous une apparence bienveillante et inoffensive des plus trompeuses, avaient un monstre abominable en eux, prêts à se libérer à la moindre goutte de sang, et vivaient avec cette culpabilité de ne pouvoir le maîtriser lors du moment venu.

 _Pourquoi ai-je accepté la proposition de Fury ? Je suis bien trop instable pour de telles responsabilités…_

Alors, lorsqu'un duo de combattants croisèrent son chemin, prunelles trop bleuies pour c'en soit normal, elle se prépara à se battre. Et peut-être à crever au passage – mais ça, ce ne serait pas trop grave finalement.

Sauf que. _Problème_.

Raven clôt les paupières avec un profond soupir. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Généralement, sa manière de défendre sa vie était de posséder un adversaire parmi les autres, le soumettre complètement à sa volonté, et le forcer quant à dégainer son arme, s'attaquer à ses coéquipiers. Ainsi, l'effet de surprise était total et la défaite, quasi-immédiate. En temps normal, ça ne ratait jamais seulement –

Comme il avait été le cas avec Banner, le Tesseract formait une absolue imperméabilité face à ses capacités, lui qui maintenait le spectre, yeux assombris par la rage de se voir traité _une nouvelle fois_ comme une bête qui a la rage. Et c'était également le cas des trop nombreuses personnes que Loki avait pu asservir ces derniers jours – bien évidemment, sinon quoi ça n'aurait pas été _drôle_ … Raven ne pouvait par conséquent pas les combattre, alors…

« Fait chier. » grommela-t-elle, se préparant quant à recevoir une balle dans la tête d'ici moins de dix secondes.

Mais les possédés n'en firent rien – l'homme, carquois dans le dos, encocha une flèche tandis qu'il l'approchait prudemment, muscles bandés, petit sourire en coin. Raven ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, car c'était _Clint Barton !_ L'ami de Natasha, alors peut-être que… Un plan s'esquissait déjà dans sa tête. La femme, lunettes carrées sur le nez, cheveux noirs striés de mèches roses et disciplinés en une tresse tombant sur son épaule, se tourna vers Barton, deux couteaux de chasse à la ceinture.

« Celle-là, Loki la veut en vie. »

« Ah ? » Raven haussa un sourcil interloqué, sans oser émettre le moindre mouvement face à la flèche, prête à être relâchée tout droit dans sa gorge. « Et pourquoi un tel favoritisme de sa part ? » siffla-t-elle, bravache.

Elle joua cependant moins la maligne lorsque la femme aux lunettes eut dégainé l'un de ses poignards et en laissa glisser la lame glacée contre sa gorge nue, la plaquant contre le mur du couloir.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Barton. » grommela la possédée, tournant la tête vers son équipier, sans cependant relâcher sa prise féroce sur la mutante. « Cette sale morveuse prépare quelque chose, _je le sens_. »

Raven fut amusée par ces suspicions extrêmement justifiées, et laissa échapper un nouveau petit « ah ? » moqueur.

« Contentons-nous de la remettre à Loki, Victoria. Tu sais combien il déteste attendre. »

A cet instant, les observant longuement, la mutante fut traversée par deux questions fondamentales.

Tout d'abord, alors que le Tesseract les soumettait à sa volonté suprême, quelle part d'humanité demeurait en ces personnes, quel pourcentage exact de leur personnalité originelle ? 50% ? 10% ? Les souvenirs, les connaissances, les émotions ayant édulcoré leurs vies avaient-ils été effacés afin de former une ardoise blanche, constituer au mieux un soldat obéissant et débarrassé de tout scrupule ? Est-ce que Clint Barton se rappelait encore la fin d'année 2002, à Prague, où il avait extraite la très jeune Natasha Romanoff des griffes du KGB dans un excès d'altruisme ? La date d'anniversaire de ses deux enfants ? Se souvenait-il de la maison campagnarde où ils avaient emménagé le mois auparavant ? Du sourire de son épouse – _Laura_ , si elle se rappelait bien ? Soupçonnait-il que Loki, une fois la guerre remportée, le mènerait jusqu'à sa famille et le forcerait quant à les enfermer dans cette si jolie bâtisse, et y mettre le feu, puis à écouter jusqu'au bout le concert d'hurlements et de supplications ? N'étaient-ils alors que spectateurs impuissants de leurs propres actes ?

Car c'était le cas des individus que Raven possédait, et ce fut là sa seconde question. D'une pichenette, elle s'infiltrait dans leurs corps, esprit, âme et les repoussait en second plan, afin de prendre les commandes. Leurs sanglots, leurs implorations envahissaient alors sa tête, et elle prenait un plaisir presque sadique à les écouter se rependre en loques pitoyables afin qu'elle cesse de les utiliser tels des marionnettes. C'était là son vrai visage. Et peut-être bien qu'elle ressemblait également bien plus à Loki qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre… Qu'est-ce qui la rendait, au fond, plus « héroïque », plus légitime que le dieu nordique ?

Mais ce n'était en rien l'heure pour se remettre en question.

« BARTON ! » rugit Victoria, se projetant loin de Raven lorsqu'un agent haut de deux mètres appartenant au SHIELD, arme au poing, apparut au détour du couloir et fit automatiquement feu sur eux. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas souple vers lui, dégainant son second couteau.

Clint se tourna vers la mutante et fronça les sourcils face à son sourire devenu vaguement diabolique. Que… ? « Navrée d'avance pour votre tête, Clint. » Puis elle dressa à deux mains sa cyber-canne et l'abattit violemment contre la tempe de l'espion, l'envoyant valdinguer à ses pieds, assommé. Plusieurs mèches pâles s'échappèrent de sa queue-de-cheval et tombèrent devant ses yeux, et elle souffla dessus avant de les renverser en arrière, presque étonnée par la violence animale de son propre geste. Il n'y avait certainement rien de quoi s'inquiéter, ce Clint Barton devait avoir la tête dure.

N'empêche que…

L'homme dont elle manipulait actuellement les actions – Kendall Mason, agent du SHIELD depuis une douzaine d'années et secrètement épris des fesses rebondies de Maria Hill – en avait lui-même fini avec Victoria, laquelle gisait tristement sur le sol dans un océan de mèches noires et roses. Celle-là, on s'en occuperait plus tard. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et, selon ses souhaits, souleva l'agent Barton, toujours assommé, pour l'abattre comme un sac à patate sur l'une de ses épaules – on aurait presque cru à une reconstruction de l'une des scènes les plus iconiques dans _Shrek_.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous utiliser ainsi. » affirma ensuite Raven à l'adresse de l'agent, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient côte à côte vers les hurlements qu'émettait Hulk. « Croyez-moi. Mais je n'ai ni le temps ni les moyens pour vous expliquer le rôle que vous avez à jouer dès à présent, agent Mason. » Elle choisit le parti-pris d'ignorer les abominations que lui hurlait l'esprit prisonnier de sa marionnette, consciente de la fureur qui la saisirait elle-même si jamais quiconque avait les capacités pour la traiter de la sorte.

Et ils effectuèrent une entrée peu remarquée dans le hangar d'avions.

Car, au même instant, le mur du fond céda dans un craquement sonore et s'écrasèrent au sol, tandis que la foule d'ingénieurs se ruait hors de la salle d'un même mouvement, Thor à plat ventre et Hulk, gigantesque montagne de muscles verte, sur un genou. Le dieu ne détourna pas le regard de la bête grondante, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, sans sembler s'apercevoir une seule seconde de l'arrivée de Bleach.

« Où est Natasha ?! » s'exclama cette dernière, attirant l'attention de Thor sur sa personne tandis qu'il se relevait très lentement. « J'ai un cadeau pour elle. »

« Et je suppose que c'est de moi dont vous parlez ? » clama une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Raven grommela une injure dans sa barbe et se tourna vers l'agent Barton, parfaitement réveillé mais la tempe ensanglantée, dont le biceps étranglait sans difficulté Kendall Mason. Dans son dos, Thor projeta, marteau au poing, Hulk en arrière, son dos taillant en pièces un avion de chasse sur son passage, mais elle n'y prit pas garde.

« Contentez-vous de me suivre, Bleach, sinon quoi je mets fin aux jours de cet homme. »

« Mais pourquoi Loki me désire-t-il donc en vie ? »

Le visage de Mason virait au violet, tandis que Barton lâchait un sourire acéré.

« Allez savoir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à acquiescer, vaincue, et obéir aux ordres de l'archer, mais une tornade rousse fusa à une vitesse fulgurante vers ce dernier et lui asséna un uppercut des plus violents. Tout ça en moins d'une seconde. Clint vit des étoiles, tandis que son bras relâchait la gorge transpirante de Mason – ce dernier s'écroula au sol, n'étant désormais plus du tout sous l'emprise de Bleach, une main pressée sur la zone ayant été compressée – et que Natasha Romanoff, les yeux luisants de rage et la narine en sang, relâchait avec violence l'une de ses bottes dans l'estomac de l'archer. Après avoir vu son existence entière défiler sous ses yeux lorsque Hulk s'apprêtait à la réduire en bouillie sous son poing gigantesque, elle avait plus que besoin de cogner quelqu'un et Clint Barton était en ce jour le punching-ball rêvé.

Il riposta rapidement, percutant la parfaite mâchoire de la jeune femme de son poing serré, et ils entamèrent un ballet sanglant dont Raven préféra se détourner.

Pas de répit pour les super-héros, décidément.

S'écartant de l'avion ayant retenu son corps volumineux d'aller plus loin, Hulk émit un grognement agacé et broya l'une des ailes en acier entre ses paumes, avant de la propulser tout droit vers la jolie figure de Thor. Grâce à ses sens divins, le dieu eut l'occasion de se plier en arrière, laissant le projectile titanesque heurter un autre mur et ébranler d'autant plus la salle, avant de jeter à son tour, un hurlement guerrier aux lèvres, son marteau dans la main ouverte de la bête. Celle-ci, pour faute de la lourdeur absolue de Mjolnir, épousa le sol et se retrouva clouée contre le bitume, totalement impuissante.

Raven se permit alors d'intervenir.

« Thor, arrêtez. »

L'homme nordique pivota vers la jeune fille, sourcils haussés dans une expression d'étonnement. « Vous devriez aller vous réfugier ailleurs, ces lieux ne sont pas sûrs, dame Bleach. »

… Sérieusement ?

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement, partagée entre la consternation et l'amusement face à la logique bêtement moyenâgeuse de son interlocuteur. Loin de là l'idée de le traiter de misogyne, car Thor provenait d'une planète étrangère, par conséquent différentes mœurs, différentes coutumes, et autre traitement de la femme, mais… il demeurait toujours surprenant d'entendre ce genre de discours au vingt-et-un énième siècle.

Thor parut confus. « Vous aurais-je offensé ? »

Mais le sourire hilare que Raven lui offrit la seconde suivante le dissuada aussitôt de cette idée. « Pas du tout, je vous assure. Mais laissez-moi me charger de Hulk, d'accord ? »

« Heu… »

Alors seulement, elle s'approcha de la bête, encore retenue par terre, cherchant à se débarrasser en vain du poids surnaturel au creux de sa paume. « Nous y voici enfin, sale bestiole. »

Raven ferma les paupières et prit possession d'Hulk.

Ou plutôt, elle _devint_ Hulk.

.

.

.

 _Bruce était terrorisé. Il avait huit ans._

 _Ses pieds nus battant contre le carrelage glacé de la cuisine, il avait couru se réfugier sous la table, où lui et ses parents prenaient quotidiennement leurs repas, dès que Maman avait commencé à crier. Des larmes noyaient sa joue, tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer sa respiration dans ses bras serrés contre sa poitrine, qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne plus entendre les supplications, les hurlements, les coups provenant de la pièce d'entrée._

 _On était le 26 décembre au soir – Dayton scintillait sous une carapace de neige presque magique, et hier, Bruce ouvrait le cadeau qu'avait déposé_ _Maman_ _au pied de son lit, car il n'y avait pas de sapin, l'Autre avait vociféré lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de protester, en vain, parce que_ tu comprends ces conneries foutent des aiguilles partout et c'est dégueulasse, voyons Rebecca ! _C'était un T-shirt à l'effigie des Pink Floyd, groupe qu'il adulait, alors, heureux, il l'avait enfilé et était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quelle erreur… L'Autre avait explosé de rage contre Maman, une fois encore, parce que_ tu sais combien ces putain de t-shirt coûtent, tu crois qu'on a le budget pour ça sale conne, hein, hein ? _explosant ses poings contre le corps amaigri de la jeune femme, et avait forcé à Bruce à regarder, parce que_ t'es un vrai homme comme ton papa hein, pas une p'tite pute comme ta mère ?

 _Bruce haïssait l'Autre, et l'Autre le lui rendait bien._

 _Mais Maman… jamais il ne pourrait la détester, elle. Pas quand elle le bordait, la nuit tombée, avec des berceuses mexicaines plein la bouche, pas quand elle s'interposait entre lui et l'Autre et qu'elle recevait une volée de coups sans broncher pour ce simple geste, pas quand elle lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille combien elle l'aimait avant de le laisser partir à l'école tous les matins. Et si seulement il avait été ne serait-ce que plus grand, plus costaud, peut-être aurait-il pu tuer l'Autre, peut-être aurait pu sauver Maman._

 _Mais Maman pleurait, Maman hurlait, alors que l'Autre la violentait toujours plus fort et Bruce, se bouchant désespérément les oreilles, l'entendit mourir._

 _Puis le silence._

 _Et il allait mourir aussi._

 _Les sanglots crevèrent sa bouche, plus déchirants les uns que les autres, soulevant sa poitrine, tordant son coeur, et il… il allait mourir !_

 _« Bruce ! » gronda la voix de l'Autre, presque inhumaine, s'approchant de la cachette du petit garçon. « Je vais te trouver, saleté de morveux, et tu vas regretter d'être né ! Bruce ! »_

 _Il ne voulait pas mourir._

 _«_ Bruce _. »_

 _Il souleva ses paupières gorgées de larmes avec stupeur, notant combien la voix était jeune et féminine._

 _« Q-Q-Qui est là ? »_

 _« Une amie. » Et une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se glissa sous la table, un sourire chaleureux tirant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur face à lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »_

 _Les traits du visage juvénile de Bruce se tordirent de douleur, tandis qu'il expliquait de son mieux : « M-Maman est m-m-morte… »_

 _« Oh, je suis tellement désolée. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« L'Autre l-l-l'a tuée et… et il v-v-veut me tuer au-aussi. »_

 _« Mais… qui est l'Autre ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose aussi terrible ? »_

 _« C'est mon p… père. Il b-boit beaucoup, et-et Maman a essayé de s'enfuir cette nuit-là, elle a essayé de m'emmener avec elle e-e-et… il l'a tuée pour cela. »_

 _« Et il veut te tuer ? »_

 _« O-O-Oui. »_

 _« Tout ça, c'est fini, d'accord ? » La main de la jeune fille effectua un mouvement doux vers les boucles brunes de Bruce, et il la laissa l'ébouriffer tendrement. « L'Autre… l'Autre ne te fera plus jamais de mal, tu me comprends ? Il n'en a plus la capacité. Plus du tout tant que je serais là. »_

 _« Et tu seras là ? Pour toujours ? » demanda l'enfant avec espoir._

 _« Toujours, Bruce. Je te le promets. »_

.

.

.

Raven ouvrit des prunelles vaguement verdâtres, et adressa un regard soulagé à Thor, légèrement en retrait. « Si vous pouviez retirer le marteau… »

« Si je fais ça, il risque de… »

« Pas de souci à se faire. Je le contrôle. »

Le dieu roula des yeux exaspérés face à de si maigres explications, mais braqua sa paume ouverte vers le marteau sans plus discuter et libéra Hulk. Ce dernier se redressa d'abord sur un genou, portant un regard différent sur les lieux l'entourant et s'avança, d'une démarche plus lente et sereine, vers la mutante. Ses immenses mains vertes enlacèrent la taille de la jeune fille, et il la souleva dans ses bras tandis qu'elle offrait un sourire éclatant à son interlocuteur. « Vous voyez ? Tout est sous – »

Elle aurait fait de ne rien promettre du tout, à cet instant.

Car ils n'avaient pas aperçu l'hélicoptère dériver autour du vaisseau et prendre en vue le combat titanesque opposant Hulk et Thor, pour demander l'autorisation de faire feu. Ils n'avaient pas non plus entendu la réponse positive grésiller dans les oreilles du pilote, et son pouce approcher dangereusement de la manette.

Le monde devint fou.

Sous un crépitement de balles soudain et traître venu d'au-dehors de l'Héliporteur, les vitres les séparant du ciel explosèrent en fragments de verre, Thor se jeta à terre, et Hulk offrit son dos à la provenance des tirs afin de protéger la frêle humaine enfoncée dans ses bras. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, relâcha son contrôle une demi-seconde et ce temps-là fut suffisant pour que l'Autre ne déraille, faisant volte-face et se ruant à larges enjambées lourdes vers l'hélicoptère planant à quelques mètres d'eux.

Thor, toujours plaqué au sol, poussa un hurlement impuissant, dressant une main impuissante vers eux.

Hulk, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine pour empêcher Raven de chuter dans le vide, se précipita vers l'appareil, prêt à le broyer entre ses doigts, prêt à déchirer le pilote en morceaux, mais ce fut sans compter l'influence que la mutante conservait sur son esprit. Au dernier instant, elle concentra son énergie et poussa un « _NON !_ » désespéré.

Alors, Hulk, enserrant Raven dans ses bras, dévia au dernier instant sa trajectoire et plongea dans le vide.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est génial d'en recevoir.**

 **Lybeah.**


	5. Tribulation

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis très heureuse d'ENFIN revenir à cette fic que j'adore par dessus tout. Cela plus de six mois que je galère sur ce chapitre, me décourageant et y revenant sans arrêt. Il y au moins six versions différentes, mais aucune ne me convenait suffisamment. "Avengers Endgame" a été le déclic qui m'a permis d'en achever finalement l'écriture, puisque je n'arrivais pas à poursuivre sans avoir une idée très claire de la fin des Avengers. Ce film, incroyablement émouvant, qui termine en beauté le MCU tels que nous le connaissons et qui rend justice aux Avengers fondateurs, je le recommande à tous. Je suis désolée pour le temps de parution ainsi que pour le retard de mes réponses à toutes vos adorables reviews. Je vous en remercie chaudement et espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre à la hauteur des précédents.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous mes petits.**

.

.

.

 ** _Stargazing_**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Tribulation**

.

.

.

 _"Tout meurt, Anakin Skywalker. Même les étoiles se consument."_

\- Star Wars

 _Winter x Daughter_

 _One Last Time x Ben Cocks_

.

.

.

 _Natasha était pétrifiée._

 _Fillette âgée de tout juste six ans, dont les épaisses boucles rousses jaillissaient hors de son bonnet en laine et emmitouflée dans un gros anorak, elle se sentait des plus minuscules face à l'ombre menaçante que propageait chacun des requins rôdant derrière l'immense baie vitrée du seaquarium de Volgograd. La lueur bleutée de la salle intensifiait d'autant plus la lividité maladive de son visage arrondi par l'enfance. Lorsque l'un des animaux marins frôla presque la barrière transparente les séparant de la foule de visiteurs fascinés, elle eut un mouvement de recul et, un gémissement terrorisé naissant sur ses lèvres, se réfugia derrière les interminables jambes de son père._

 _Ivan Romanoff exhala alors un rire attendri, s'abaissant afin de recueillir sa fille dans le creux de ses bras. « Que crains-tu, Tasha ? »_

 _«_ _Ils veulent me_ manger _… »_ _chuchota la petite fille, se blottissant davantage dans le blouson en cuir à l'odeur si reconnaissable. Son père constituait le rempart ultime face à ses terreurs purement enfantines, et sans lui dans sa vie pour la protéger, que deviendrait-elle ?_

 _« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas du tout à avoir peur. Car, ce que tu ne sais pas ma puce, c'est que Papa possède d'incroyables super-pouvoirs et que, d'un seul coup de poing, il peut assommer tout requin qui tentera de manger ma Tasha. »_

 _Arrondissant au maximum ses adorables prunelles olive, elle releva la tête et se mit à le dévisager longuement, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. « C'est vrai ? »_

 _Le sourire d'Ivan se fit plus large – il adorait sa fille, si hypersensible, si délicate et si jolie, étonnant mélange un poil explosif entre le tempérament volcanique d'Elena et sa propre affectivité purement artistique._

 _« Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Tant que Papa sera là, il n'arrivera jamais rien à Tasha. »_

 _Elena Romanoff, mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau en fourrure et sa longue chevelure flamboyante divisée en deux longues nattes, les approcha. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'effleurer ses lèvres contre la joue mal rasée de son mari, elle asséna une gentille pichenette sur le front de Natasha._

 _« Nous devrions rentrer, la petite a école demain. »_

 _._

 _Natasha pleurait._

 _Sa petite bouche aux dents rougies crachait des hurlements rendus suraigus par la terreur : « Lâchez-moi, je vous ai dit de me LÂCHER ! Papa, aide-moi ! S'il te plaît ! PAPA ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Maman, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? PAPA, je t'en supplie ! AIDE-MOI ! » Progressivement, deux hommes l'écartaient de force de leur voiture, arrêtée sur le bord d'une route abandonnée et mal éclairée par la demi-lune. Sa mère gisait au sol, joue pressée contre le goudron et ne bougeait plus, le crâne empoissé par le sang. On venait de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Malgré la lumière blanche que projetaient les phares, Natasha discernait difficilement le visage de son père, nappé d'ombres, tandis qu'on le maintenait à genoux à moins d'un mètre du cadavre de son épouse. Il demeurait silencieux, comme hébété par la rapidité et la violence des minutes précédentes._

 _Alors qu'ils effectuaient le chemin de retour vers la maison, après une après-midi passée au seaquarium, trois voitures aux vitres fumées leur avaient barré le passage avec une simplicité enfantine. Ses parents avaient mis pied à terre pour tâcher de comprendre la situation, et avaient été automatiquement roués de coups par un groupe compact d'individus revêtus de noir._

 _« PAPA ! » l'appela-t-elle pour la quatrième fois, suppliante, mais il ne réagit pas. Il paraissait complètement sonné, laissant ses yeux errer vers les longs cheveux roux de sa belle et tendre Elena Romanoff, vides, garnis de larmes brillantes._

 _Un homme se planta devant lui, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau en cuir. Un large chapeau noir camouflait le regard qu'il porta sur le journaliste à terre. Et à la façon dont les autres agresseurs le considéraient, s'écartant sur son passage, on pouvait en conclure qu'il se situait au sommet de la hiérarchie._

 _« Il n'était en rien dans votre intérêt de provoquer la colère du KGB, Ivan Romanoff. »_

 _Mais le père de Natasha se conforta dans son mutisme. Totalement dépassé par les évènements._

 _« Je vous déteste ! » cria encore la fillette, se débattant de plus belle au paroxysme de son impuissance._

 _Cela eut le bénéfice de détourner l'attention de l'homme au chapeau de son géniteur, tandis qu'il se tournait avec une lenteur imposante vers elle. À la lueur des phares, elle nota la ligne crochue d'un nez particulièrement singulier, les reflets or blanc d'une interminable tresse tombant contre un cou princier, et de larges prunelles noires où l'on ne trouvait qu'une immense froideur. Il n'avait pas trente ans, et dégageait une aura magnétique._

 _Il exhala un rire mauvais._

 _« Tu me détestes ? Grand bien t'en fasse, petite Natasha, car tu auras beaucoup de quoi haïr ces prochaines années au Colombier. Qui sait… je vois tant de potentiel en ta personne, qu'il ne m'étonnerait point que mes espérances soient rapidement récompensées. Ne nous déçois pas, ma Colombe. »_

 _« Q-Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _Son interlocuteur ricana une nouvelle fois, et, alors que sa paume nue se tendait en direction de Natasha, une maigre flamme bleutée y émergea, lui arrachant une exclamation épouvantée. Elle trembla d'autant plus – ainsi, cet homme était… un mutant ?_

 _« Appelle-moi Ephrem. »_

 _Puis, sans que ses tentatives désespérées ne parviennent à y faire ombrage, elle fut traînée vers l'une des voitures noires. Se répandit en supplications, sans qu'une seule fois son père ne tourne les yeux dans sa direction._

 _« Papa, ne les laisse pas me faire du mal ! Utilises tes super-pouvoirs ! Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu te souviens, Papa ? Quoi qu'il arrive ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! PA- » Le claquement de la portière étouffa sa voix brisée par l'horreur et les pleurs._

Clong.

Ce fut le son qu'émit la paume de Natasha, rencontrant violemment le mur en métal de l'Héliporteur lorsqu'elle manqua de vaciller en avant. Son autre poing était renfermé autour du col d'Hawkeye, inconscient, dont elle traînait le corps musculeux depuis plusieurs minutes au gré des couloirs, boitillante, la respiration sifflante et un filet de sang s'écoulant au coin de ses lèvres serrées – on lui avait décidément connu des jours plus glorieux. Son regard vitreux se porta alors sur une chambre à quelques pas de là. Parfait.

Elle clopina jusque-là mais son champ de vision se troubla en une surface de traits imprécis et de couleurs floues, la forçant à chercher à tâtons la poignée. Une fois que sa main s'y fut cramponnée, Natasha cracha un juron et ouvrit brutalement la porte, entraînant à sa suite Clint, puis menotta ce dernier presque à l'aveuglette aux barres du lit. Une fois que le clic rassurant de la fermeture des bracelets se fut fait entendre, elle se laissa lentement glisser à genoux contre le sol et, hoquetante, cracha du sang au creux de sa paume tremblante.

Combattre Hawkeye avait été… presque insurmontable. Leurs capacités s'élevaient au même niveau. Il connaissait par coeur les attaques fulgurantes de Natasha, le moindre de ses points faibles, la moindre de ses réactions face au danger, et elle-même savait exactement comment le vaincre, au prix de trop nombreux coups de poignard dans les côtes. Ils avaient longtemps dansé, avant que la chance ne penche enfin de son côté et que le corps de Clint ne s'écroule à ses pieds, constellé de bleus, tuméfié.

Elle avait détesté l'affronter. Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité frapper de la sorte l'homme qui avait sauvé sa vie il y a plusieurs années de cela et pour lequel elle ne cesserait jamais d'éprouver une loyauté sans faille. Rien n'avait été plus douloureux que de l'entendre persifler des propos vicieux, détournés par le pouvoir du sceptre, qui ne seraient jamais sortis de sa bouche en d'autres circonstances.

Et puis il y avait Raven Amick… _tombée_. Probablement morte.

Natasha vacilla à nouveau, les traits tordus de souffrance. Elle se trouvait réellement dans un sale état. À la seule lueur de la pièce, ce néon vert diffusé par le panneau d'issue de secours dressé au-dessus de la porte, elle examina ses mains parcourues de tremblements, son uniforme troué, taché de sang, et effleura du bout des doigts les marques rouges ornant sa gorge, apparues quand il avait tenté de l'étrangler quelques minutes auparavant.

Parviendrait-elle seulement à oublier le monstre que Clint avait été ?

Elle osait l'espérer.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent davantage, tandis qu'elle s'étendait en chien-de-fusil à même le sol afin de s'y reposer. Juste un peu.

juste…

un…

peu…

.

.

.

 _Une flûte de champagne à la main, Clint Barton laissait voler ses yeux étrécis de concentration de part et d'autres de la salle de spectacle de Prague. Le luxe était décidément de sortie, entre toutes ces dames surélevées sur leurs talons de dix centimètres, chacun de leurs bijoux scintillant à la lueur des lustres, et leurs compagnons en costume taillé sur mesure. Lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle, vaguement nonchalant dans son costard gris, ses cheveux bruns plus ou moins débraillés – Laura l'aurait probablement trouvé sexy ainsi habillé, mais Clint, pour sa part, préférait sa combinaison de combat, arc au bras._

 _S'asseyant dans l'une des loges en hauteur après avoir salué ses voisins, il se surprit à fantasmer sur son retour prochain aux USA, et l'accueil érotique que lui prodiguerait à coup sûr sa femme enceinte._

 _«_ Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop là-haut, petit ? _» grésilla une voix masculine dans son oreillette, lui arrachant automatiquement un sourire désabusé._

 _Brock Rumlow, qu'il pouvait aussi bien qualifier de partenaire que d'ami et de mentor après tant de missions accomplies côte à côte au sein du SHIELD, avait pris place en contrebas. L'oeil acéré d'Hawkeye le trouva en pas moins de trois secondes, rieur et fidèle à sa réputation de grand séducteur, occupé à causer avec sa voisine qui buvait la moindre de ses paroles._

 _« Cela ne semble pas être ton cas, tout du moins. » ricana doucement Clint._

 _Les épaules de Brock tressaillirent d'un rire presque coupable, tandis qu'il effectuait un mouvement souple du corps afin de pivoter vers la loge, ses yeux noirs trouvant aussitôt ceux de son partenaire. Il murmura alors dans sa flûte._

 _«_ Mate ça. »

 _Puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa presque conquête, et enveloppant sa nuque délicate d'une main, posa avec dévotion ses lèvres contre les siennes. La demoiselle parut ravie de cette initiative, renfermant ses bras autour de l'agent du SHIELD._

 _Clint roula des yeux, hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement face à cette scène. Connaissait-il au moins son prénom ?_

 _À cet instant précis, l'obscurité tomba sur la salle, y écrasant un silence total, et le rideau rouge ne tarda à laisser apparaître un décor de conte de fées. Sur les premières notes d'une musique cristalline, une nuée de danseuses envahit la scène à petits sauts et bientôt, parmi elles, s'en distingua la seule et l'unique. Le dos de Clint s'avança imperceptiblement, comme il sirotait une gorgée de champagne, son intérêt pour le spectacle s'éveillant alors._

 _Grande et élancée, un port de tête impeccable, des boucles redressées en un chignon strict, bien qu'un-je-ne-sais-quoi d'à la fois contrôlé mais également de sauvage émanait de chacun de ses pas. C'était la plus jeune, et pourtant la plus expérimentée de toutes. Elle était revêtue d'un costume de ballet sombre, les paupières fardées de noir._

 _Hawkeye se racla la gorge, soudainement glacé de la tête aux pieds._

 _Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Une petite fille rousse qu'ils devraient éliminer proprement dès qu'elle abandonnerait la scène et rejoindrait sa loge._

 _« Natasha Romanoff. » avait déclaré Fury, la veille, en leur remettant le dossier de la fameuse victime. « Seize ans. Agent du KGB. Comme la plupart des espionnes de ce milieu, elle a été élevé au Colombier, l'une des ailes de la Chambre Rouge, une sorte de pensionnat où ces fillettes deviennent des machines à tuer, après que ses parents aient été exécutés des mains d'Ephrem. »_

 _« Ephrem ? » avait aussitôt rétorqué Brock, fronçant les sourcils. « Le mutant qui a rejoint les rangs de Magneto ? »_

 _« Exact. Il s'agissait d'un des officiers les plus respectés du KGB mais, de toute évidence, ce travail ne lui convenait plus puisqu'il en a quitté les rangs l'année précédente. Mais il n'est en rien le sujet de vos préoccupations. Romanoff, pour y revenir, effectuait ses missions en duo avec une autre jeune fille, du nom de Yelena Belova. Seulement, celle-ci a été tuée pour trahison il y a quelques mois au sein de l'organisation après avoir tenté elle aussi de s'échapper et rejoindre les Etats-Unis. Vous pourrez utiliser cette information pour désarçonner la morveuse et en finir ainsi plus rapidement. »_

 _Et ce fut en se souvenant des conseils administrés par Fury que Clint l'observa danser sur les planches. De temps à autres, quelques remarques quelque peu grivoises de la part de Brock venaient briser sa contemplation, mais rien qui ne l'empêcha de la perdre de vue au coeur de ce tourbillonnement constant de jupons._

 _Au terme du spectacle, les applaudissements furent nombreux et tonitruants._

 _«_ Let's go. _» déclara Brock, se levant, et Clint quitta alors souplement son siège, mains dans les poches, et se faufila avec discrétion au_ _coeur_ _de la foule émue._ _Les deux agents se retrouvèrent dans le couloir au tapis rouge, où Rumlow envoya ses clés à Barton, qui les réceptionna avec aisance d'une main. « Va chercher tes flèches, je m'occupe de l'attirer au-dehors. » ordonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers les loges._

 _D'une démarche assurée mais non moins pressée, le jeune homme effectua un demi-tour et dévora les quelques couloirs le séparant de la sortie. Il pleuvait dru au-dehors, aussi se retrouva immédiatement ruisselant d'eau après avoir effectué quelques pas hors de l'opéra, se précipitant vers leur camionnette garée dans l'angle de la rue._

 _Il retrouva avec un plaisir non dissimulé son arc et ses flèches, dissimulées au fond d'un sac noir qui reposait dans le coffre du véhicule. Cette arme était la seule avec laquelle il se sentait pleinement efficace, avec laquelle il se sentait en parfaite connexion – plus silencieuse et précise qu'un simple revolver, et si_ traditionnelle _. La manier était tout un art, tout un univers de pratiques ancestrales et de volonté auquel il avait accédé étant tout jeune enfant, alors qu'il vivait au sein d'un cirque avec sa mère._

 _L'averse qui tombait paraissait vouloir l'empêcher de remonter la petite piétonne rue où sortaient les artistes pour prendre l'air ou fumer tant celle-ci était épaisse. Alors que Clint se tenait à deux ou trois mètres de la porte donnant sur les coulisses, celle-ci s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant Brock être propulsé hors du bâtiment et tomber violemment sur le dos. Une petite forme féminine aux cheveux roux fusa par la même entrée, enjambant son corps et s'enfuyant à une vitesse surnaturelle._

 _« STOP ! » tonna le jeune homme, se plaçant de côté afin de tendre la corde de son arc._

 _Il voyait mal à cause de la pluie – celle-ci coulait sur ses yeux, le plongeant dans un univers flou et imprécis auquel il n'était pas accoutumé. Un peu plus loin, Natasha avait pilé net. Elle pivota lentement sur ses talons, silencieuse._

 _C'était le moment décisif – celui-là même où il devait tirer une de ses flèches incroyablement mortelles. Celle-ci fendrait l'air, les gouttes de pluie, et s'enfoncerait entre les deux yeux grand ouverts de la gamine avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de chercher à fuir de nouveau. Elle mourrait. Et ils en auraient fini avec cette stupide mission. Il retrouverait Laura, leur maison, son odeur, ses bras. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait ?_

 _Clint battit bêtement des paupières et demeura immobile._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » grogna Brock, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé sur ses pieds._

 _Oui, que fabriquait-il en effet ?_

 _Natasha le considéra fixement, avant de déclarer froidement :_

 _« Clint Barton. Si vous cherchez encore à me retenir, je ne retiendrai aucun de mes coups. »_

 _« Ne bouge pas. » l'avertit Hawkeye, tendant un peu plus les muscles de ses bras._

 _La jeune fille haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se retourna, commençant à s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille dans la direction opposée. La seconde suivante, une flèche émettait un sifflement abrupt et venait percer son mollet gauche. Un grondement de douleur passant le pas de ses lèvres, la gamine s'écroula à genoux sur le bitume humide, une main refermée autour de la blessure, puis posa vers l'archer un regard incendié de fureur._

 _Ce dernier abaissa légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire moqueur tendant sa bouche. À cet instant précis, il sut – sut qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais en mesure de mettre fin aux jours d'une aussi jeune fille, mais que peut-être… peut-être parviendrait-il à la sauver malgré tout._

 _« Je t'avais prévenu, Romanoff. »_

 _« Hors de mon chemin, Barton. »_

 _Alors, se redressant, Natasha rejeta ses cheveux détrempés en arrière puis s'élança à sa rencontre, deux couteaux aux mains._

La respiration momentanément coupée, Clint Barton se redressa brutalement dans le noir. Il ne put néanmoins relever complètement son buste, du fait de ses mains menottées aux barres du lit étroit sur lequel il reposait, des douleurs abruptes rongeant son corps, de sa tête lourde. Que s'était-il passé, au juste ? Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui avait pu le conduire dans une telle situation, les yeux presque agressés par la lumière vert électrique diffusée par l'issue de secours.

Et puis…

« Natasha ? » croassa-t-il, subitement glacé en distinguant sous ses paupières vacillantes un corps aux cheveux roux qui jonchait le sol.

Aucune réponse ne remonta à ses oreilles.

« Natasha ! Bordel, NATASHA ! »

Le silence qui s'écrasa alors autour de lui, affolant ses cinq sens et renversant davantage la réalité dans laquelle il venait de s'éveiller, le rendit fou.

 _Fou_.

Sa gorge se consuma d'un flot de hurlements comme il secouait la tête avec effroi et ruait désespérément en avant, dans l'espoir de se libérer de ses menottes, ou même que le bout de ses bottes frôle le corps de son amie, la réanime. En vain. Elle qui le connaissait décidément par coeur l'avait entravé de façon à ce qu'aucune de ses techniques ne puissent lui permettre de lui filer entre les pattes. Cette _idiote_. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à de telles circonstances ? Lui avait-il fait du mal ?

Cette simple pensée lui fut moins tolérable que les décharges de douleur remontant le long de ses bras, provoquées par ses poignets enlacés de fer, que chaque débattement meurtrissait un peu plus. Bien des années auparavant, il s'était promis intérieurement de toujours veiller sur cette gamine aux yeux éteints qu'il avait recueilli chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait entraperçu toutes ces coutures, tous ces hématomes parcourant sa peau juvénile, délicate, lorsqu'elle avait lui raconté avec froideur l'opération subie afin de la délester du droit d'un jour devenir mère, ou même en l'enserrant dans ses bras, l'écoutant sangloter de tout son soul lorsqu'un jour, _enfin_ , le masque de l'assassin sans coeur s'était fissuré.

Elle était sa plus proche amie, une part de sa famille – celle qui écoutait silencieusement ce que Laura était incapable d'entendre, celle qui défendait ses arrières, celle qui bordait ses enfants avec des chansons russes.

Et là, elle allait mourir ? Comme ça ? Sous ses yeux impuissants ?

C'était _impossible_.

« À L'AIDE ! » s'époumona tant bien que mal l'espion, et il ne sut combien de temps exactement il beugla de cette façon avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement.

Apparut un homme en costume aux couleurs de l'Amérique, épaules carrées, auréolé de la lumière blanche qui se dégageait du couloir. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Clint, yeux étrécis, ne distingue enfin ses traits, et découvrir que Captain America en personne venait de voler à leur secours lui fit brièvement croire en Dieu.

« Clint Barton ? » articula avec étonnement le fils prodigue des Etats-Unis, sa main toujours refermée autour de la poignée.

« Ouais, ouais, et vous, vous êtes Steve Rogers ! » cracha hystériquement Barton, avant de désigner du menton le corps immobile, bien _trop_ immobile de Natasha. « Le plus important, c'est elle ! D'accord ? Alors occupez-vous en ! »

Sans s'offusquer de l'agressivité teintant les paroles de son interlocuteur, Captain America plongea à genoux vers la jeune femme, et inspecta attentivement son buste troué de coups de couteaux, cherchant un souffle saurant surgir d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. La barbarie des blessures, telles qu'il les découvrit, parut lui glacer la colonne vertébrale.

« Natasha, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Natasha ? » Quand bien même sa poitrine se soulevait encore péniblement, Romanoff n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Steve se tourna avec gravité vers l'homme attaché au lit. « C'est une hémorragie. Je dois… trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui saura lui apporter les soins adaptés. »

« Alors détachez-moi ! » s'exclama Clint, au paroxysme du désespoir.

« Et si vous vous trouvez encore sous l'influence de Loki ? »

« Regardez mes p'tain d'yeux, Captain ! J'ai l'air d'être hypnotisé, là ? Et quand bien même je le serais, vous me maîtriseriez en l'espace de deux secondes ! »

Bien que peu convaincu, Rogers vint pourtant libérer l'espion de ses entraves. Il l'observa avec méfiance sauter à terre en massant ses poignets écorchés et s'abaisser au chevet de Natasha, puis arracha les draps en coton recouvrant le lit, les tendit à Clint. Celui-ci lui retourna un haussement de sourcil indécis.

« Pressez ça contre ses blessures, le temps que je revienne avec des secours. »

.

.

.

Tony Stark eut tout d'abord l'impression de percuter de plein fouet un mur. Il passa une main indécise dans l'obscurité de ses cheveux encore ébouriffés par les péripéties de la bataille, écarquillant ses yeux vers un point imprécis au-dessus de l'épaule de Maria Hill, venue lui résumer les dramatiques incidents ayant eu lieu tandis que lui et Rogers se houspillaient autour du mécanisme de l'Héliporteur, avant de souffler un grand coup dans ses paumes. Après cela, son regard vint soutenir celui de l'agent et il articula d'une voix blanche :

« Ok. Parfait. Je vais donc répéter avec des mots simples ce que vous venez de m'annoncer, juste pour m'assurer de ne pas vous avoir mal compris. »

Hill eut une expression particulièrement navrée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Vous venez de m'annoncer que… Bleach est vraisemblablement morte, lorsqu'elle a été entraînée dans le vide par un Hulk en pleine crise de rage. Que Thor a également été précipité vers le sol, prisonnier de la cellule de Cornes de Bouc et que ses chances de survie sont quasi-nulles. Que l'agent Coulson est décédé. Que Natasha se trouve entre la vie et la mort. Et que, à présent que Loki s'est échappé, la mission a viré au désastre complet. J'espère avoir tout faux, mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant lui et Tony se surprit quant à se demander si Maria Hill et Phil Coulson avaient été amis proches. Ou peut-être étaient-ce là juste les effets de leur échec et de l'approche imminente de la destruction du monde tel qu'ils l'avaient jusque-là connu.

Il chemina longuement d'un couloir à l'autre, débarrassé de son armure et ses yeux résolument perdus dans le vide. Aperçut sur sa route un brancard sur lequel l'on avait étendu un corps recouvert d'un drap – le corps de Coulson, probablement –, puis une nuée de médecins en blouse blanche disparaître par une porte, et il se demanda si ceux-ci ne s'apprêtaient pas à opérer Romanoff. Quand bien même celle-ci était la dernière des chieuses, il espérait néanmoins qu'elle s'en tire en un seul morceau.

Un homme rôdait aux alentours, jetant des regards anxieux vers cette même porte – le fameux Hawkeye, peut-être ?

Tony haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, de qui, de quoi, de où, de quand. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, là, ici, maintenant, c'était dénicher une bonne bouteille de whisky et la descendre sur le champ, afin d'observer le monde être détruit d'ici quelques heures avec un ricanement désabusé d'ivrogne. Ouais, y'avait de quoi être franchement répugné par les idées noires qui l'habitaient – heureusement que la petite Raven ne se trouvait plus dans le coin, morte, morte, morte, la pauvre gosse, et cette simple réflexion de l'imaginer s'écrabouiller contre le sol, comme ç'aurait dû être le cas quatre années auparavant, lui flanqua la gerbe.

 _Ah non, merde, c'est vrai que j'étais le seul, l'unique à résister à ses pouvoirs. Comme ça la faisait enrager…_

Le cerveau incendié, Tony poussa la première porte à sa portée, la fracassa dans son dos, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Il demeura longtemps ainsi tapi dans l'obscurité, à s'écouter respirer avec lenteur. Le contact de sa montre, glacée, qui s'imprima contre son front au fil des minutes, lui permit de retrouver un semblant d'apaisement.

Pourquoi tout était constamment emporté par la mort, telle une funeste malédiction le poursuivant depuis la petite enfance ? Ses parents, Jarvis, les soldats chargés de sa protection en Afghanistan, Yinsen, et à présent la morveuse qu'il avait secourue, comme si la faucheuse elle-même lui disait que même en sauvant tous ces gens, il ne saurait jamais empêcher à 100% l'inévitable. Là était une vérité qu'il était pourtant absolument incapable d'accepter.

Au bout de plusieurs heures passées à demeurer cette loque amorphe repliée contre le sol, la porte s'entrouvrit, et la tête du Captain en dépassa.

« Stark, Fury souhaite nous voir. »

Un soupir las échappa à Tony, qui se releva lentement à l'aide du mur.

« Quel emmerdeur, ce mec. »

« Je hais votre vulgarité. » grimaça Steve, alors qu'ils longeaient ensemble le corridor, et sa réaction de bellâtre puceau arracha un rire à Iron Man.

« Et moi, je hais votre coupe de cheveux, si vous voulez tout savoir. Alors, comment va la rouquine ? »

« Vous voulez parler de l'agent Romanoff ? »

Tony roula des yeux.

« De qui d'autre ? »

« L'agent Romanoff a été réanimée, et ses jours ne sont désormais plus en danger. Elle souhaite retourner combattre Loki dès qu'il lui sera possible de le faire. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle avait botté les fesses d'un aide-soignant ayant approché un peu trop ses mains de sa poitrine. »

Presque hystérique, au vu des circonstances, un hurlement de rire jaillit d'entre les lèvres de Tony, qui se plia en deux en continuant à rigoler maladivement. Même le Captain se permit un sourire et, durant quelques belles secondes, ils partagèrent ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose en commun. Puis le calme revint et une infinie tristesse noya à nouveau les traits du milliardaire.

« Et des nouvelles de Hulk et de Bleach ? »

Steve abaissa les yeux, saisi de la même émotion, ce chagrin aussi insatiable, violent qu'absurde puisque tous deux ne connaissaient qu'à peine la petite. Mais sa jeunesse et la grande gentillesse dont elle faisait constamment preuve ne faisaient rendre que les choses d'autant plus difficiles.

« Aucune. »

.

.

.

Le réveil fut des plus embarrassants.

Bruce Banner se crut en premier lieu de retour en Inde, la figure baignée de soleil. Paupières closes, il glissa une main dans sa chevelure, trouvant alors dans ses boucles un peu de poussière – rien d'étonnant à cela, lorsqu'on connaissait sa résidence à la propreté, perdue parmi les bidonvilles miteux de Calcutta, plus que douteuse la plupart du temps. Mais le corps étendu contre le sien, _lui_ , n'appartenait en rien à ses habitudes.

Recouverte de monticules de terre et de minuscules gravats, les cheveux s'étirant dans toutes les directions imaginables, et le visage constellé d'écorchures, l'arcade sourcilière ensanglantée, les narines rouges, Bleach paraissait néanmoins respirer correctement dans son inconscience. Bruce poussa un soupir soulagé, une fois qu'il s'en fut assuré, puis laissa son regard voguer autour d'eux. Que fabriquaient-ils ici, étendus au coeur de ce qui ressemblait à une usine abandonnée ? Venaient-ils tout juste de tomber du haut de l'Héliporteur, voguant à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol, et si c'était le cas, dans quelles circonstances exactes ? Il ne se souvenait qu'avoir été projeté en arrière par le souffle d'une explosion des plus inattendues dans le laboratoire et un voile noire s'abattre lentement sur ses prunelles, effaçant tout, ses muscles se tordant, le grondement de plus en plus grave montant en flèche dans sa poitrine et les traits terrorisés de Natasha, qui le suppliait presque de _conserver à_ _tout prix_ _le contrôle_ _de lui-même_.

Ce à quoi il avait échoué, de toute évidence.

« Bleach ? » appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante, la voyant remuer, et elle souleva péniblement les paupières.

À l'aide de ses deux mains, elle écarta les petits débris tombés sur son corps, et se positionna tant bien que mal en position assise, l'oeil vitreux. Puis ne manqua pas d'examiner le trou gigantesque au plafond ouvrant sur un ciel lumineux, commentant la chose avec une improbable voix rendue léthargique par le choc.

« Nous sommes tombés. Et pourtant toujours en un seul morceau. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. » rétorqua son acolyte.

Sur ce, Raven se tourna brusquement dans sa direction, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer une information de la plus haute importance mais Bruce n'y eut jamais droit. À la place, il assista à une réaction comique de la part de la jeune fille, tandis que ses mouvements se figeaient subitement, que son regard s'arrondissait et que sa bouche formait, lentement, scrupuleusement un lent :

« _Oh_. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant rien à la situation générale. Il la regarda couvrir ses yeux à l'aide de sa paume et ses épaules être secouées d'un fou-rire encore silencieux, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à hoqueter tant bien que mal :

« Si vous pouviez vous habiller, Dr. Banner… »

« _Oh_. » l'imita-t-il stupidement, prenant conscience de sa nudité présente.

Se redressant avec maladresse, les joues incendiées d'embarras, le scientifique s'efforça de traquer du regard ses habits mais ne trouva que quelques lambeaux de tissu brun – probablement les restes de son pantalon. Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence : la tenue qu'il portait jusque-là sur le dos n'avait pas résisté à sa métamorphose en l'Autre.

« Vous avez retrouvé vos vêtements ? » gloussa Raven, la figure toujours masquée.

Le pauvre homme se gratta le haut du crâne, mortifié.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le c… »

« Hey ! » le coupa sec une voix masculine, provenant des hauteurs de l'usine. En effet, un vieil homme – manifestement un employé de cette usine pourtant déserte – les observait fixement, amusement paternel et incompréhension se mêlant au fond de ses yeux. « Cessez de vous exhiber devant la demoiselle, et faîtes-moi le plaisir de mettre quelque chose. »

Une pile de vêtements s'échappa hors de ses mains et atterrit aux pieds de Bruce, qui se répandit aussitôt en remerciements confus et enfila prestement pantalon, haut, veste. Une fois qu'il lui en fut à nouveau possible, Raven découvrit son visage et tâcha de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt à sa position initiale. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, sa mâchoire se crispa quelque peu.

« Merde… où est ma canne ? »

« Probablement demeurée à bord de l'Héliporteur. »

Elle secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec dépit. À la lueur du jour, qui s'immisçait au sein du bâtiment par le gigantesque trou perçant son toit, les blessures qui rougissaient son visage paraissaient plus importantes, plus nombreuses. Bruce se demanda si elle allait s'étendre à nouveau sur le dos et tourner de l'oeil, ou bien persévérer en exigeant qu'on la relève sur ses pieds.

« Bleach. » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, s'abaissant afin de positionner à sa hauteur. « Vous devez vous montrer franche avec moi sur ce coup-ci, vous comprenez ? »

« Franche à propos de quoi ? »

« Vous semblez assez mal en point, ce qui fait plutôt sens après avoir subi une chute libre aussi impressionnante. Nous avons le choix : je peux vous emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche et vous faire passer des tests afin de s'assurer que vous allez bien. Ce serait préférable. Plus raisonnable. Ou alors… on retourne directement à New York. »

Un sourire presque condescendant ourla les lèvres de Raven, tandis qu'elle soupirait presque :

« Vous me prenez toujours pour une petite nature à ce que je vois, docteur Banner. Bien sûr que nous allons à New York, que croyez-vous ? »

Et ainsi en fut-il, nos deux compères se mettant péniblement en route.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est génial pour l'inspiration, et quand bien même je mets du temps à répondre, je le fais néanmoins toujours. Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Lybeah.**


End file.
